Little Dimka
by Shaymeon Ivashkov
Summary: You saw how Dimitri and everyone handed Rose as a baby. But how will Rose handle Little Dimitri? He's curious,and full of energy! Lissa's out at court, so Dimitri won't be able to turn back until she comes back. Sequel to Baby Rose! Lot's of cuteness!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Hope you all enjoy this story. It's the sequel to Baby Rose!**

**You don't have to read that to understand this one.**

**Summary: We all saw Rose as a baby, but now Dimitri turns into a baby! See how Rose handles a 2 year old Dimitri! Lissa is at court, for a week meeting with the queen. So Rose has to wait until she comes back for Dimitri to go back to normal. Oh, and what's this about the Belikova's? Fun, and adorable little Dimitri. Enjoy! Oh, and I'm not planning on doing anymore than 10 chapters. Comes in after Frostbite!**

**Chapter 1: Dimitri?, o no. not again!**

* * *

Rose POV

" 5 more laps Rose," Dimitri told me as he fell into step with me running the track. I nodded increasing my pace.

" come on comrade, your losing" I told him already ahead of him. And winked my eye.

I heard him run faster catching up to me " didn't know it was a race roza" He told me an amused expression on his face " But..." he trailed off and speed up in front of me. Damn him for playing the roza card.

That cheater! I thought and pushed my legs further as I caught up with him waving and passing him. I finished before him by about 6 seconds.

I walked inside catching my breath with Dimitri not far behind me. I grabbed my water bottle taking a sip as my breathing started to calm down. Dimitri came through the door looking like a god, as he walked over to his bag retrieving his water bottle facing me.

" good Rose. Very, very good. Your going to make a excellent Guardian" Dimitri smiled, his eyes holding pride.

I couldn't help but smile at his praising, he didn't it out a lot, and when he did I was elated. " Thanks" I told him as I walked over to the mats and started my cool down stretches. He followed sitting across from me as he did his.

25 minutes later were reading to spar, as we both took our positions. We circled each other, waiting to see who was going to throw the first move. After a minute, Dimitri struck out with a round house kick to my stomach. I blocked his foot, as I threw one to him and a left punch followed by a right. He wasn't expecting the right punch as it hit him in the chest. But I was to slow retracting my hand as he caught in his and twisted it behind my back.

" If I was a striogi, you would be dead after than. Move Quicker" He told me releasing me as we started circling each other again.

An hour later and we were finished as he started putting the mats up. He pinned me 3 times while I pinned him twice. It was close, but in the end my Russian ended up winning. I made my way to the showers, grabbing my gym bag.

30 minutes later I was cleaned and dressed. I had on a red fitted v-neck. With some skinny's and my red and black vans. I walked out and saw Dimitri cleaned and dressed with his black guardian shirt on and jeans.

" ooh, someone looks good" I smirked as I walked over to Dimitri.

What better way to kick off a Friday? Then start the day off great?

He chuckled shaking his head " what am I going to do with you roza?" he asked me. Does he want me to answer that?

"mm, well I can think of a few things..." I trailed off suggestively taking my hand in his

He pulled me closer titling my chin up to his. " try not to give Guardian Alto too much trouble today" He told me " I'll see if I can come by later on"

" I don't give him trouble!" I said, but even I knew that was a lie " wait, aren't I going to see you at practice later on?" I asked

He shook his head " I have to do something for the headmistress, and won't be back until way after curfew" he replied

" what do you have to do? Your not an errand boy. She can do it herself" I told him, getting an image of him getting some weird facial creme for her.

He rolled his eyes, knowing I was most likely thinking what he though I was thinking. Which I was.

" it's fine. But I will see you later on" he vowed, placing his lips on my giving me a chaste kiss.

I smiled at him " I'll hold you to that" I told him, giving him another kiss. He kissed my hand before holding the door open for me as I went the opposite ways.

.

.

.

.

It was lunch time, as I sat at the table with Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Eddie. Adrian was at court and was suppose to be back sometime later on today. I finished up my taco, as I sipped on my strawberry soda.

" your going to court?" I asked Lissa, just suddenly listening to her

" Rose" she groaned " I've been telling you this for a week now. You now, the queen wants to view my opportunities on college" She told me taking a spoonful of her strawberry yogurt

Oh, now I remember. Queen Bitch, I mean Queen Tatiana wanted to speak to Lissa about her plans after she finished high school. Of course, anyone could see her motivates behind it. She's doesn't do anything with out a reason behind it.

" yeah, or in other words persuade you to be come like her. Go to the school of _her_ choosing. She's setting you up" I told her remembering when she just oh so graciously decided to make an appearance here.

Lissa scowled at me " no she's not, she's just trying to be helpful. No need to be paranoid" She reasoned

I shook my head, all ways so optimistic.

" you know Rose. She _is_ paranoid. Part of the reason why we love her" Eddie cut in, trying to diffuse an argument

" Thank-you?" I asked unsure if that was an insult or compliment

" Look Rose, trust me there's noting wrong. She's just being helpful" Lissa tried again

I tried not to remember the last time she said that. It was with Natalie, and looked how _that_ turned out.

I just looked at her, folding my hands under my chin. " if you say so Lissa" I said not having the energy to finish fighting with her.

" Rose, come on" She groaned, knowing that was my _' alright whatever, but don't say I didn't tell you so' _voice.

I looked at her disbelief on my face " what?, go head. Meet with the queen, your going to go anyway" I said finishing up my food and pushing it away some.

From the bond, I could tell she was wondering where my attitude came from. As was I?

" Rose, come I just..." she started, trying to put her feelings into words

I looked at her for a few minutes, everyone quiet watching the exchange between me and Lissa. Christian was rubbing her arm soothingly, while he cast a glare my way.

" chill Rose, no need to get an attitude" he told me narrowing his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

" shut-up ignite, no need to get your panties in a bunch" I told him dismissing him with my hand

He glared at me again about to say something. But I cut him off.

" Look Lis, I just don't trust the queen is all. It's fine go ahead, I won't be mad at you" I told her smiling slightly

She looked skeptical but smiled anyway " you sure?" She asked as we stood up and walked out the door

Not really, but I didn't want to upset her further. I already knew Christian wasn't on board with this, I didn't want to start anything. And besides, who knows maybe Queen Bitch is trying to be helpful. Or not.

I nodded, putting on a convincing smile " of course, when are you leaving?" I asked her

She actually looked a little guilty " this afternoon. I should be back Sunday though" She told me as we stopped in the hallway

What? I knew I would remember that is she told me. Well that explains the guilty look on her face.

" awe, today? Are you packed yet?" I asked her

She shook her head " just a little, but I was wondering if you could come over later" she said looking up at me question in her eyes

I nodded " of course, I'll come over after the last period. Dimitri had too do something for Kirova, so there's no practice" I replied

She seemed slightly relieved " alright, see you then" she told me as she started walking the opposite way

" ok!" I yelled as I ran to Stan's class. Why is it always his class?

I arrived at the door as soon as the bell rang. I walked to my seat as Stan turned around and began today's lecture ' on decapitating a striogi'. I sighed as I turned to a clean page in my notebook . This was going to be a long class.

.

.

.

.

I was on my way walking to the Lissa's Dorm, walking across campus, when I saw a plane land. That must be the plane for Lissa. I quickly arrived to her room, before I could knock Lissa opened the door and pulled me in. From the look of her room and her face, I could tell she was freaking out. But why now?

" Rose, I have nothing to wear!" she exclaimed looking through her dresses, and throwing them on the floor

I walked over to her, placing my hands on her shoulder " Lissa, chill. You have plenty to wear." I told her calmly

She groaned " I know, it just... ugh! Maybe your right, she is setting me up" She said slumping her shoulders

O great, what did I do now?

" Lissa, relax. Nothing's wrong, if anything she just wants to talk about your future plans." I reassured her

She looked a little hesitant " are you sure?, your not just saying that?" she asked me

" Lissa look. There's no other way to find out, you'll be fine. She'll love you, just because she loathes me doesn't mean anything. I guess I'm just a little worried is all" I said giving her a small smile

She visibly relaxed " Thanks, and no need to be worried everything will be fine. But I do wish you were going" she told me and sighed.

" I know you can't go... but like, will you do that thing? Where you're watching in my head? It'll make me feel like I'm not alone." she questioned

I nodded " sure, it beats homework" I told her

We finished getting her packed and dressed about 30 minutes later. She locked her door as I walked her to the landing strip. Walking down the hallway we passed Christian who wanted to tell her goodbye. We arrived at the plane as her and Christian kissed goodbye, and she gave me a hug.

" I'll call you later?" she asked me stepping up the steps to the plane

I nodded " sure, when you get settled okay?" I said

She nodded and waved to us as the plane started to take off. My and Christian walked back to campus.

" Later pryo" I told Christian walking to the Guest wing

" ok, later Buffy. Hey were are you going?" He asked me " your dorms that way" he pointed back their

" I know, I was going to go see Adrian. He came back today" I replied

He chuckled " oh, ok good luck with that" he smirked at me and walked pass me patting my shoulder

I rolled my eyes and continued my journey. I arrived at the Guest wing as I turned the corner. I just all about ran into Adrian.

" whoa, there Little dhampir. Are you that anxious to see your 1 true Adrian?" He smirked

" Adrian!" I smiled taking him in a hug

He chuckled hugging my tighter to him " I missed you too" he smiled a lazy smile

I know you probably thinking what? But the truth is, after everything's that happened. Adrian is actually one of my closest friends. And I missed him. Even if he was just gone 2 weeks.

He opened the door for me as we both walked in. he still had is coat on and he looked tired. I got the feeling that he wanted to sleep but didn't want to get rid of me.

" Adrian, I can see your tired. I'll come by tomorrow okay?" I said patting his shoulder

He smiled a tired smile, not fighting me on this. " alright Rose, come by anytime. I'll be here" he said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled " okay. Night" I said walking out the door. " night!" he yelled after I shut the door.

I walked back to my room as I shut the door. I walked over to my I pod deck and scrolled down until I came to the song I was looking for. '_Big Girls Don't Cry By: Fergie'_ Came on my speakers as I took my pajamas out. I hummed along to the song as I walked to my bathroom and decided to take a bath. I ran the water, turning off the handles as I found the right temperature in the tub and the tub was filled.

I finished my bath, and was sleepy when I got out. I turned the music down lower as I scrolled to my ' relaxing' Playlist. I crawled into bed as I snuggled in the pillow Dimitri had laid on. It still had his scent on it, as I drifted in to a comfortable sleep.

.

.

.

Sometime later, I felt my bed shifting as I sat up rubbing my eyes. I looked around in the dim lit light and saw a 6'7 figure on my bed. I relaxed some as I smelt Dimitri's aftershave.

" I'm sorry roza. I didn't mean to wake you" Dimitri's voice rang softly throughout my room

I shrugged my shoulders " stay with me" I yawned stretching my arms

" okay" he whispered pulling my into his arms as he laid back on my pillows. I pulled the covers over us as I kissed his cheek.

" night Dimitri" I whispered already closing my eyes

" Goodnight roza" He said softly as he kissed my forehead hugging me to him

.

.

.

I woke up to my alarm going off as I groaned. I yanked it out the wall and threw it to the ground as my head fell back on the pillow. I felt around for Dimitri but didn't feel him. I sat up and looked around not seeing him. I say a little lump under the blanket and pulled it back thinking it was a note or something. But what I saw surprised the hell out of me.

It was Dimitri, and he wasn't his regular self. No, not his 25 year old self. He was a toddler and was fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

" o my god" I whispered as he stirred and woke up, blinking his brown orbs at me.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly looking up at me " woza" he said in his baby voice and reached his hands up to me.

**

* * *

****Awe, little Dimitri's a 2 year old! Hmm, what shall happen next? Leave a review, and let me know! **

**Sneak Peak of next Chapter:**

Dimitri Giggled and ran the opposite way of me, crawling under my bed.

" Dimitri" I sang out " come out, come out where ever you are" I said looking around my room

I heard his little pitter patter of feet as he crawled around some more, stopping when he found the right spot.

" hmm, is he in here?" I asked out loud, looking in my draw and closing it back

I heard him laughing under the bed " nooo, is he in the closet?" I asked again walking to the closet

I got down on my knees crawling on the floor " is he under here!" I smiled as I saw him trying to craw from under the bed from the other side.

" I found you!" I told him, scoping him up in my arms tickling him. He laughed scrumming around.

" gain, gain!" he laughed running back around my room. As I sat him down. I shook my head as I started chasing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Hope Everyone had a very Merry Christmas!, or whichever holiday you celebrated! I got what I wanted! This 4G phone by Verizon. The LG Vortex!. I freaked out when I got it. He-he it's with me now! Omg I Love it! And, a new I pod touch! And some clothes, shoes, gift cards and stuff.. Anybody get any awesome gifts their so freaking excited about? And my Grandma's here! and Grandpa! Yay! Lol. Ha-ha I didn't think they were coming from Russia. ( something about their flight being canceled) **

**Ok back to the story. Omg, guys thank-you so much! For the reviews! I Love you! And the Alerts. I opened my Inbox this morning and had over 70 alerts! You guys rock. Shout-Out to:**

**Dimka'sGirlforlife, WildChildBornGood, TheRealRozaBelikov, Princess Steffany, snowgoose, sunayna4sho, ****A (), PrincessAnastasiaBelikov, xx Dimitri kills Edward xx, Hanuel, jaceandclaryforever, Nikole Ozera, Stark-n-Dimitri-luvr95, acr421, Zahra-Maleeka, katie (), liv (), vampirelover081, twin of doom, Dikent, kelka belikova (), Nicia, Hade's-Daughter17, woop-woop (), ., Twilighternproud, Soccergirl21, RoseisBadass, ForeverNight101, laiken (), ****shadowhak23 (), Goddess Life.**

**Thanks guys for your input! Your so Awesome! And to those who just added me to the alerts, thank-you and don't be shy! I love reading what you have to say. Alright, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: no, no Dimitri**

**Disclaimer: Even I don't own baby Dimitri. But I do own this idea!**

**

* * *

**

Rose POV

" woza" his little voice whimpered as he outstretched his hands. I could help but pick him up he's so cute. He yawned laying his head on my shoulder and continued to rub his eyes. Ok, even I'm hallucinating really badly and I should go see Dr. Oldenzki. Or Dimitri turned into a baby and Lissa did it again.

I looked at Dimitri who was playing with a strand of my hair. I got off the bed and went to get a washcloth, to wipe his little face. I wet it with warm water and gently wiped his face getting all the sleep out his eyes. His hair was all over his head and messy from sleep. I sighed as I walked back to my bed and turned on the TV for Dimitri.

' Franklin' came on the noggin channel and he instantly turned his attention to the walking green turtle. He looked up at me and patted my face.

" sad?" Dimitri questioned standing up on my legs

I couldn't help the smile on my face, even as a baby Dimitri knew me well.

" of course not Dimitri" I said tickling him. He giggled, his little laughter filling the room. I sat him on the bed.

" stay right here, okay Dimitri" I told him sitting him in between the bed. I had to change.

He looked up at me and tapped his chin " otay woza" he said smiling up at me with his little teeth. I shook my head as I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

I came back and saw Dimitri still on the bed. He was smiling clapping his hands at the screen. He turned when he saw me and stood up walking to the edge of the bed.

" woza!" he cheered jumping off the bed.

I quickly ran to him before he could hit the floor and scooped him in my arms. He was laughing his little head off, at his stunt.

" careful Dimitri" I scolded him. He scared me half to death.

"pitty" he smiled up at me ( pretty)

I smiled at him " Thank you very much, Mr. Belikova" I teased him and poked his stomach. He pouted at me.

" awe, what's the matter?" I asked him nuzzling my nose with his. He squealed in delight.

" hgry" he said and patted his tummy (hungry)

" ok, let's go get some food kay?" I told him walking out my room. He happily nodded his head.

I walked down the hall passing a couple of people, receiving a few weird glances. Well, yeah I would look at someone who had a two year old with them too. Dimitri had his head in the crook of my neck, so my hair was covering him. He kept peaking at me everyone now and again, then he would lay his head back down on me.

I passed the Administration building, and passed the Guardian wing. I figured that I should probably tell someone that Dimitri had turned into a baby. They're gonna wanna know why he didn't turn up for his shift. So I walked down the hall where Kirova's office was located.

Dimitri peaked his head up curious. He looked at the door and crossed his arms.

" hgwy" he repeated looking up at me his eyes sad. I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair.

" I know buddy, but we have to make a little stop first. Kay?" I told him. He shrugged his little shoulders and turned his attention to my hair.

He giggled again and pulled on my hair " pitty, pitty, woza" he said again and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him, and knocked on the door. ( pretty, pretty

I head some voices and some shuffling around before Kirova's tired voice was heard beyond the door.

" come in" She replied as I pushed open the oak door.

I walked into her office and couldn't help but looked surprised. Almost all the Guardians were in there along with my parents, who looked like their were engrossed in a serious argument. They looked at me shock and disbelief on their faces. Kirova was the first to recover.

" um, Rose is their a problem?" she asked gesturing to Dimitri who was sort of uncomfortable with all the attention on him. His arms were around my neck with his head on my chest. His fingers twirling with the necklace on my neck.

" well, I wouldn't exactly call him a _problem. _More like a situation or surprise" I told them as I patted Dimitri's back. He purred and snuggled closer to me. " my woza" he said and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck. I chuckled and kissed his forehead.

" o god, not again" I heard someone mumble, I looked to my farther and glared. He shrugged, and waved me off

" well that explains why he wasn't on his shift, Guardian Alto" Kirova said directing a disapproving look towards him. He huffed, putting on his guardian mask.

Nobody really said anything, and once in a while would look at Dimitri. He would just turn his head from them, and play with my hair.

"Soo" I trailed off looking at them expectantly

Dimitri copied me " Soo" he said and smiled up at me. I smiled at him and kissed his nose. He giggled and kissed mine back.

" Well, obviously we need to make a new patrol schedule. Belikova is out" Alberta directed, and cast a small smile to Dimitri, who was looking at Alberta with interest and motioned for her to come here with his finger. She raised a eyebrow at him and stepped forward ruffling his hair.

"hump" he huffed and leaned up to ruffle her hair. He laughed and did it again. 20 seconds later he was in a full out laughing session, giggling for no apparent reason.

A minute, he must have tired his self out as he sighed and flopped his head back on my shoulder. He started mumbling something in Russian, patting my face. Between his baby language and his native tongue, I didn't know what he was saying. So I just chuckled and hugged him closer, rubbing his back soothingly.

He purred again, as my mother decided to speak. " well, there's no need to just stand around. Obviously were going to have to go through this whole process again" my mom said aloud. Dimitri struck his tongue out, touched it, laughed and hid his face in my hair.

Kirova nodded " wait, so you mean Guardian Belikova is going to have to grow again until he's his regular self?" She asked baffled

I turned my attention to her " not necessarily" I said out loud " if Lissa heals him he'll turn back to normal. Or just don't heal him again such as if he gets hurt. That's what caused me to start growing again. O and as long as he isn't bit by any striogi he should be find" I finished, gazing down at Dimitri who was sucking his thumb and examining the floor. He laughed as he kicked his leg, costing a shadow to appear on the carpet, from the light in the room. He moved his leg back and looked up at me, leaning his head to the sight.

" mtic" he exclaimed pointing to his shadow. ( magic)

I chuckled along with a couple people in the room " no little man, that's just your shadow" I replied as I moved my arm back and forth creating a shadow with my arm.

He nodded his head "ooooo" he said and went back to playing with his shadow. " lldo!" he yelled and clapped his hands. ( shadow!)

Dimitri starting kicking his legs to get down. " woza an I et down?" he asked looking up at me ( Roza can I get down). His brown eyes sparkling.

I tickled him " go head" I told him sitting him down

He got down and walked over to Alberta. He motioned for her to bend down. She did and as soon as she did, he used both of his hands and messed up her hair. He laughed and jumped up and down pointing to her hair.

He giggled " Awe!, who did that?" he said looking around the room, he pointed to himself " oopsie, I did it!" He said and started laughing again. Awe!, Dimitri was such a happy baby.

Alberta had an amused look on her face and picked him up " is that so?"she asked and tickled him. He giggled nodding his head.

" I hgwy" Dimitri said again and pouted his lip out. Alberta chuckled and placed him back down.

" well were just going to have to fix that aren't we?" She asked him and smiled.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He walked over to me, reaching his arms up.

" I want you" he pouted, opening and closing his hands for emphasis. I picked him up into my arms and played with a strand of hair. He lifted his head up and scowled at me fixing his hair back. He smiled a cheeky smile and messed my hair up. He grinned in satisfaction seeing the look of shock on my face and laid his head back down. He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, pouting trying to fight his sleep. I rubbed his back.

" Well, Dimitri's hungry. I'm gonna go get him some food.." I said to everyone making a move toward the door

Most of everyone nodded " he's gonna need some clothes, we can go shopping tomorrow" my mother told me

" ok, I'll be in my room after we leave the commons" I told her

" bye-bye" Dimitri waved to them. They chuckled and waved bye.

We walked down the hall toward the Commons. We arrived and it was semi-crowded since it was lunch time, but was also Saturday. I saw Eddie and Mia sitting at our usual table, sipping on a smoothie laughing. O yeah, smoothie Saturday is today. I think I'm going to get a strawberry, banana one. I walked in the line with Dimitri perched on my hip, looking at the different options.

He pointed to the tomato soup and clapped his hands

" tomnyi sup" he cheered as I put the soup on my tray. ( tomatnyi sup) - ( tomato soup in Russian)

I nodded and grabbed a apple juice for him to drink. I figured that was Tomato soup in Russian. For me, I just got some nuggets and fries. With a sprite soda, and chocolate chip cookies for later. Dimitri was eying those and tried to take it out of my hand.

" no, no Dimitri. Later" I told him and placed the cookies on the tray. He made a sad face and laid his head down on my shoulder. I chuckled " you can have them later, I promise" I told him and kissed his cheek. He nodded his head and smiled at me, yawning again.

" ooh, somebody sleepy" I sang out to him, walking out the line

He got a determined look on his face and crossed his arms " not-uh. Me no sleepy" he stated and nodded his head once.

I smirked at him " yes you areee" I teased him

He pouted and touched my nose " not-uh, you sleepy woza" He giggled and touched my nose again.

I chuckled and wiggled my nose, he laughed and tried to wiggle his. "hump" he said " me no do it" he said and threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. I patted his head and smiled as I walked to the table. He scowled at me and shrugged his shoulders again.

" hey guys" I said sitting Dimitri on my lap, as I sat at the table

They looked at me Surprise coloring their faces. " Hey Rose. Dimitri?..." They trailed off simultaneously, unsure if it really was Dimitri. Dimitri looked to them and nodded his head.

" yep, looks like Lissa did it again" I told them as I situated Dimitri on my lap so I could feed him the soup. I blew on it so it wasn't too hot and fed it to him. He swallowed and opened his mouth again. " yummy?" I asked him. Putting some more on the spoon.

He nodded " ummy in my tummy" ( yummy) he exclaimed and swallowed the soup again. " jusie" he said and pointed to the apple juice bottle. I tipped it back so so he could drink it, but he still ended up getting some on his shirt.

I grabbed a napkin and gently wiped his face. " mmm, it good" he said and clapped his hands.

We all chuckled again " But how are you gonna get him back to normal? Lissa's gone" Mia asked me and pushed back her tray before Dimitri knocked it over. He pouted when she moved it.

" yeah, but she'll be back tomorrow. As long as Dimitri doesn't get healed, he'll stay a like he is now. Not a big problem" I stated and tickled Dimitri a little.

" Right? Not a problem, hmm Dimitri?" I asked him. He smiled at me and clapped his hands, shaking his head

" no prowlem" He told me and gave me a thumbs up. Mia "awwed" while Eddie ruffled his hair.

" who knew he was so innocent and adorable" Eddie asked and gave Dimitri 'Knuckles'. Dimitri put out his little fist, and giggled.

Dimitri had finished his soup and juice, as I dunked my chicken nuggets in the honey mustard sauce. He pointed to the fries reaching and closing his left hand. " woza, an I ve some?" he asked me and pouted his lip out.

" sure" I told him and handed him a long french fry, he smashed it in his hands and looked up at me.

" ank ou" He said stuffing the fry in his mouth. I smiled " your welcome"

We talked some more, about the upcoming dance and just what we been up to. Dimitri sat patiently throughout the whole 30 minutes, playing with my hands and hair. But soon he started to get restless and fidgety.

I cradled him in my arms rocking him slightly " are you sleepy?" I asked him and moved his hand that was furiously rubbing his eyes and started whining. I held him in my arms as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

I stood up and dumped my tray as Eddie and Mia followed suite. Dimitri was now having a little fit and was pulling my shirt. " what's the matter?" I asked him. He started to cry so I took him in my arms and patted his back soothingly as I kissed his forehead. He quieted down a little but whimpered some. "shh, just go to sleep" I told him softly and ran my hand through his hair. He shook his head with his eyes closed, his fingers twirling the back of my necklace again.

I just kissed his forehead again, knowing he was probably going to fall asleep anyway. He gave a little sigh, and placed his little hand on my cheek.

" woza" he mumbled and patted my cheek so more. I kissed his hand " I'm here, I'm right here" I told him and smoothed his hair.

I looked up and Saw Mia and Eddie smiling at me " Aweee, your so good with him" Mia told me as she smiled down at Dimitri who was currently asleep.

We walked out the door and down the hallway. Eddie stopped and turned to me.

" I have to go do something for Guardian Alto, I'll catch you later okay?" Eddie told both me and Mia

We nodded " okay, but um later Eddie, I'm suppose to be going to the store. We gotta get him so more stuff" I told him, and nodded toward Dimitri, who was smiling in his sleep.

He nodded " okay, mind if I come along? I gotta pick up something" He asked me

I shrugged my shoulders " I don't mind, and I doubt my mom will. But I don't know what time were leaving... just text me as soon as you finish" I said

He nodded " okay, _hopefully_ it shouldn't take long. But you know Stan" he replied rolling his eyes

I stifled a laugh and nodded " that I do. Alright I'll be in my room, I'm gonna lay him down" I said and motioned to Dimitri

He nodded and waved bye after giving Mia a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and gave him on back. I raised my eyebrow at her when he walked away. ( okay, well maybe I tried. But that's not the point)

" what's going on with you two?" I asked her smirking

She gave me a shy smiled, but didn't reply.

" no worries, I have my man" I said and gestured to Dimitri, we both laughed at the adorable 2 year old in my arms, as my lover.

I continued " he seems happy. Just don't mess that up" I threatened her, giving her a small glare

She nodded at me, thinking I was mad. I chuckled as we continued down the hall.

" so, you coming later?" I asked her

She shook her head " no, I actually have to do something for my farther" she said shrugging her shoulders

" I should probably get started now" She said and sighed

What could she possibly have to do? " what do you have to do for him?" I asked curiously

" I don't know, something dealing with some stuff my mother had. Something in particular he was looking for" she replied, and gave a sad smile when she mentioned her mother.

I gave her another small smile " you need any help?" I asked her as we came to a stop in front of my door

She shook her head " it's okay, and besides I think you kinda have you hands full" she said and smiled at Dimitri

I chuckled " I guess I do. Catch you later?" I asked her. She nodded " yeah, I'll see you at Dinner" she replied and waved as I walked in my room.

I gently shut the door, careful not to wake Dimitri. I kicked my shoes off as I walked to my bed. I gently slid Dimitri on the middle of the bed careful not to wake him. But he was more alert than I thought he was and woke with a start.

" ahh, woza. My woza, no go" he cried reaching for me

I cradled him in my arms, and rocked him gently " shh, it's alright I'm here" I told him as I said down on the bed.

He whimpered tugging my shoulder " you no eve me. woz-a—a" he cried and started rubbing his eyes again tiredly.

I grabbed a small blanket off my bed and wrapped him in it. " shhh, it's ok. It's ok, I'm not leaving you" I told him and started humming a little tune to him. His cries quieted down, as I continued to hum a random tune to him.

" Dimitri, Dimitri please do cry. I hate to see you up upset, so please don't you cry. Your a baby know, no need to be round. I love you anyways, my cute western...boy" I finished my horrible, non rhyming lullaby.

Apparently it worked and between the humming, and gently rocking he was out like a light. I slid him onto the bed even more gently and softer than before on the bed. He stayed their, but started to cry. I laid on my stomach beside him and patted his back gently.

" shh, go back to sleep Dimitri. I'm right here" I said softly and kissed his forehead

He quieted down until he was asleep. His little fist was wrapped tightly around my index finger. I gave a quiet chuckle and smoothed his hair. He turned his head so he was facing me and smiled in his sleep.

I felt my phone going off and for once was glad it was on 'vibrate'. I looked at the screen and saw it was Lissa calling. I pressed the accept button and put my ear to the phone.

" Hello" I said quietly careful not to wake Dimitri

" Rose!" she said happily " you'll never guess what happened!" she exclaimed and couldn't help but glance at Dimitri who move slightly

" Lissa, could you keep it down. Dimitri's asleep" I whispered

" sorry, wait isn't he suppose to have a shift or something?" she asked puzzled, lowering her voice some

I sighed " _yeah_. But, know he's a 2 year old. You did it again" I told her. She must have already know what I was talking about

I could just imagine her face " o my gosh Rose, I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen, I don't know how I did it again" she said regretfully

" Lissa, chill. I didn't mean to sound mad or anything. It's actually kind of fun, Dimitri is adorable" I said into the phone as I looked at Dimitri.

She seemed slightly relieved " I really am sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen" she apologized again

I waved her off, but remembered she wasn't here to see " seriously Liss, as long as you heal him when you get back tomorrow, he'll remain like he is now and turn back to his original self" I told her

She seemed to believe me, and was relieved again " now, what did you want to tell me?" I asked her, referring to earlier when we talked

Her happiness from earlier was back " guess what happened!" she exclaimed. I could practically see her radiant smile

" the Queen had an aneurysm!" I exclaimed, playing along with her mood

I could picture the disapproving look she was giving me " Rose!" she chastised me " you can't say things like that" she said

I rolled my eyes " you told me to guess" I said mumbling like a small child

She sighed " I did" she mumbled to herself " well, I'm telling you the right one. The Queen is letting me go to the college of my choice!, as long as she gets to help me with my "place in society" and what not" She said happily.

Huh? What does she mean " lets me" " what do you mean let you? You don't need her permission" I stated

But I had forgotten, their were only a few colleges Mori could go to. Royal Mori at that, we don't want striogi near them. Which meant they weren't relatively big as your average or normal college campus. But Lissa being Lissa, thought they were to small.

" You know I do. And besides, I could go to Lehigh and she said I could transfer to The University of Pennsylvania, in a couple of years" She told me

Wow, the Queen must really want her around. But why? Lissa already knowing what I was thinking decided to answer.

" She would like to make sure my future is secure. She also said I was right to a certain extent. The Mori do have trouble changing. It could be useful to have a dissenting voice around here" she explained

Yep, the Queen does have something up her sleeve. But I didn't want to ruin her mood right now, we could talk later when she gets back. So I simply responded with:

" wow Lis, that's great. She must really want you around" I said

" yeah, well it's kinda late here. I should get some rest" she said and yawned into the phone

I forgot the time difference their, it was probably around 10 or 11 at night. (Mori time)

I chuckled " alright Lis, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow" I told her

She yawned again " okay, night Rose. Love ya!" She replied

" you too!" I said as we both hung up the phone

I felt my phone vibrate once indicating a new text. I looked at it and saw one was from Eddie and my mother.

_**Just Finished helping Stan. On my way, did you leave yet?**_

_**:) E**_

I quickly typed back a response.

_**No, not yet. I was talkin to Lis. Just come on, I'm not sure when were leavin. But my mom texted me.**_

_**Roza**_

20 seconds later he replied back

_**LOL, really? Ok, on my way.**_

_**:)E**_

I looked to the text my mother sent me, and don't know which was scarier the fact that she knew how to text, or she texted me.

_**Rose,**_

_**We are finishing up the meeting. We should be finish in about 10 minutes, from then I'll come get you and we can go to the Van where everyone else will be waiting. Be ready, we want to have this done before night.**_

I shook my head. Just like my mother, I typed a response.

_**Ok mom, Dimitri's asleep right now. I talked to Eddie and he said he wanted to come, he's on his way now.**_

_**Roza**_

She texted back quicker that I thought possible for her.

_**That it fine. I shall see you in a bit.**_

I placed my phone on the bed as Dimitri looked up at me, his Brown eyes staring into mine.

" woza" he whimpered and sat up reaching his hands up

" hey buddy, have a good nap?" I asked him kissing his head, as I sat him in my lap.

He yawned and nodded his head " mmhmm" he responded and laid his head on my shoulder. I patted his back as he sighed. He suddenly leaned back to look at me. He had a smile on his face, and a twinkle in his eyes.

" play now!" he asked and clapped his hands

I chuckled " okay, what do you wanna play?" I asked him and tickled him

He giggled and crawled away from me. He tapped his finger on his chin pretending to think " sek, sek, sek!" he exclaimed and slid off the bed running for a place to hide.

I chuckled at his version of saying " Hide and Seek".

I placed my hands over my eyes counting to 10 " 1...2...3...4...5..." I sung out as I head his giggling at laughing, as he kept switching places.

" 7..." I started counting slower

" 8...9... 9 ½..." I trailed off

" 10!" I said loudly as I head Dimitri laughing stopped, but a giggle escaped his mouth. I smiled shaking my head

" Dimitri!" I sang out " come out, come out where ever you are" I said looking around my room

I head his pitter patter of feet as he crawled around some more, stopping when he found the right spot.

" hmm, is he in here?" I asked out loud, opening and closing my draw and closing it back.

I head him laughing under the bed " noooo, is he in the closet?" I asked again walking to the closet

" noo, where could he be!" I questioned as I heard him giggle

I got down on my knees, crawling on the floor " is he under here!" I smiled as I saw him trying to crawling away from out the other side of the bed.

" I found you!" I told him, scooping him up in my arms and tickling him. He laughed, a little baby laugh and struggled to get down.

" woza no nd me his time" he said and nodded his head. I looked at him amused.

" gain,gain!" he exclaimed and took off running again.

I smiled shaking my head as I started counting again.

" 1...2..." I trailed off smiling as I head the bathroom curtain slid back and forth.

.

.

.

Some time later and we were in the Black Van again. It was my parents ( I have no idea why my dad came), Alberta, Guardian Manchester, Eddie, Myself, and Dimitri. Oh, and my farther 2 guardians.

Dimitri was currently playing peek-a-boo with Eddie. But Dimitri's version was a little Different. He would cover his eyes with both his hands and move his fingers some, so he could see then close them back.

" I see you!" He would yell and start laughing at his little game. He would do the whole thing again, and each time giggle more and longer.

You couldn't help but smile, he was just so Happy and adorable. His laughter was contagious, you couldn't help but smile.

**

* * *

****Awe!, Don't you just Love little Dimitri? Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love you! It's about 1 am, and I'm not even really tired. Well, I did wake up around 3 in the afternoon. But whatever, it's break! And besides it snowing here, we already have like 4 inches and it's still coming down! Anyone get any snow?**

**So,What did you think of this chapter? Let me know!**

**Here's A sneak peak of the next Chapter:**

Dimitri was on all fours crawling around Adrian's room " roarrr!, I Lion" he said and made a little lion sound and shook his head.

I laughed along with Mia as 'Lion Dimitri' attacked Adrian.

He started crawling on all fours quickly as he chased Adrian. He crouched down and jumped onto the sofa. He 'growled' at Adrian and jumped off the sofa.

" ahh!, help me, help me. A Lion!" Adrian shouted, playing afraid as Dimitri trotted over to him. Dimitri stopped in front of me and crawled over.

He made a kitty sound and rubbed his head against mine, like a real cat or animal. I chuckled and smoothed his hair. He licked my cheek, and grinned at me.

He suddenly growled when Adrian went to come sit back beside me. " mine!" he said and rubbed his nose with mine as he suddenly started to 'attack' Adrian again.


	3. Chapter 3

**[ Important, Please Read!]**

**1stoff Sorry about this taking so Long. Long story short, my parents got really upset and disappointed with me. " I won't say why.." And I got my laptop taken and just got it back. I'm now restricted to only 1 hour a week a freakin' week! Until February 4th!. This soooo sucks! _And_, they took my cellphone and Books! Really though, they took VA! My, Life Sucks right now. I only have my music now, but I'll get though it. (Hopefully) At least I still have at least _1_hour. **

_**Now on to some good news, For my Readers!**_

**I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. Your reviews have been wonderful. I've also wanted to let you all know something, or well ask you something. Any twilight fans out there?, if so I've decided to take on this new story called ' My Baby Forever'. As you probably guessed it involves a baby. It's Edward Cullen as a baby, he get's turned into a baby by a vampire. Bella and the humans have to take care of him. Takes place after Eclipse.**

**You can read the story and check it out, it was originally posted by : Purple Scorpion. We talked, and she said I could have the story and take over. Just asking could you guys check out my continuation of it and let me know what you think about it so far? **

**What can I say?, I guess I just like writing baby stories, and what not. Soo yea, could you guys do that please? The full story before I took over is under my favorite stories list on my profile. If not, that's okay I just wanted to let you know.**

**Alright, now dealing with Vampire Academy. I'm also dealing with the story Baby Rose: Outtakes!. I'm working on it, I'm gonna try to have it out within another 2 weeks or so. I've also been writing chapters for my other stories. ' their under construction'.**

**So, just bare with me, and I promise it will all work out. I'm not gonna have you guys wait until February 4th for an update. That's mean right? Anyway, Thank you guys for your support and, reading this long AN. Lol. **

**In the mean time, enjoy this new chapter of ' Little Dimka'. ( this one is the most fun to write, right now)**

**Chapter 3: 'Lion Dimitri'**

* * *

Rose POV

We arrived at the mall in record time, and found a relatively good parking space. Dimitri was knocked out in his car seat after his little exciting game of peek-a-boo. I unfastened Dimitri out the seat, as Alberta turned the car turned off. He stirred a little but other wise remained asleep while I took him in my arms and carried him as we walked to the mall entrance. We walked through the entrance when he woke up.

He yawned, rubbing his brown eyes and looked up at me. " were goin?" he asked laying his head back on my shoulder.

" Were at the mall. We just had to get you some more stuff" I told him and winked

He giggled and touched my eye. He looked me in the eye and winked back at me giggling again.

I decided to play some more with him " were you winking at me Mr. Belikov?" I asked astonished and tickled him some.

He started laughing and winked at me again. " pitty woza. Mine" he told me and picked up a strand of my hair.

I Followed my mom into this clothing store, as she walked to the little boy section. I really should be paying attention. I think it was Target though.

We passed the Toy section and Dimitri's eyes lit up. He struggled to get down and looked at me Pleadingly.

" woza, can I go?" He asked pointing toward the life size pick up truck.

I Looked to my mom to she she had walked back to where I was. " mom, Dimitri want's to play. Can we meet back up?" I asked her, sitting Dimtiri down as he ran full-sped to the truck jumping in the Driver's seat. She had a small smile- playing on her lips looking at us and nodded her head. What is she going through some kind of mild-life crisis or something? She's been smiling all day. Or maybe her and my dad... EW! BAD IMAGE, BAD IMAGE!

" yeah, just stay here. We'll come back for you" she told me and looked at Dimitri who was driving up and down the aisle's.

" Beep. Beeeep, get out the way" he said beeping the horn But, he ended up driving into my mom's leg.

" ow" she muttered rubbing her leg. Dimitri eyes went wide and he jumped out the car.

" Sorry. Sorry. I Sorry, I idn't en too" he said and rubbed her leg looking up at her. I stifled a laugh along with a couple other people who walked back to us while Dimitri was continuing to rub my mom's leg. Ha-ha. He looked at us scowling, his innocent little mind not seeing what was wrong with what he was doing.

" not Funny!" he yelled at Adrian who was having a little laugh. He stopped putting his hands up in mock-surrender. " Sorry Buddy" he said holding his hand out to shake. Dimitri looked at his hand like it was a disease.

" I not you iend" he said rolling his eyes and turning back to my mom. Yep, you can see how he grew up with 3 sisters.

" you tay?" Dimitri asked looking up at her, his big brown eyes holding concern

She nodded" it's alright Dimtiri. Just watch were your going. Okay?" my mom said and ruffled his hair. He nodded at her, but scowled when she touched his hair.

Dimitri went back to his car, and beeped the horn again. " move!" he said and beeped his horn again at Adrian.

Adrian frowned but moved out the way. Dimitri stuck his tongue out at him, backing up the truck and driving down the "play food" aisle. I chuckled.

Guardian Manchester and another Guardian along with Adrian stayed back with me, while my mom went to go get Dimitri some stuff and something she needed to get for herself. I really don't want to know. I walked over to Dimitri who was on the grocery food aisle, pushing the little cart up and down picking up food.

I looked around and saw, 4 more kids were playing along too. 1 little girl who looked to be about 4 with blond hair was at the cash register. 2 more kids, a boy and a girl each with black hair green eyes looked to be twins and about 3. They were also shopping in the ' Frozen Foods' Section. And lastly a dark browned haired boy with Grey eyes was organizing the foods on the shelves. He looked to be about 3 too.

Dimitri pushed his cart over to me smiling. I saw his truck along with 4 other cars parked down the aisle some.

" woza, look what I got" Dimitri told me and took out some play boxes of ' strawberry toaster strudel'. I chuckled as he continued to show me some milk, juice. Butter, bread, eggs, water, cereal: Fruit loops, POPs, Fruity Pebbles, and Frosted Flakes. He had applesauce, fruit cups. And of course, toy cars, action figures, and legos.

" ooh, you gonna cook Dimitri?" I asked him

He nodded " but I gotta pay for it. I be ack" he told me and made his way over to the cash register. I saw him paying for the groceries. He took out a piece of paper out of his pocket. " ait, I got a cupo for that" Dimitri exclaimed. The girl shook her head, and sighed and 'scanned the piece of paper over the bar code thing. Dimitri rolled his eyes and pushed the cart back over to me.

" I ack" he told me and smiled. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. Adrian did too, and Dimitri glared at him. I couldn't help but chuckle.

" Don't be mean Dimitri" I said as he wrapped his fist around my index finger. He shrugged his shoulders, but gave a slight nod.

I saw my mother coming and knew it was about time to leave. She walked over to where we were, everyone else trailing behind her.

" come on Rose, we have everything. We need to leave before it gets dark" She told us, giving us a lets go movement. I sighed and nodded.

" Come on Dimitri, time to go" I told him

He turned around from the little play kitchen bewildered.

" Noooo. Not yet. I idn't ook yet!" he said and hastily stirred the spoon in the pot on the stove.

" Sorry buddy, come on we have to go before it get's Dark" I told him " we can come back" I tried to reason with him.

He frowned shaking his head " no, not yet" he stated and opened the play over to place a turkey in it.

I sighed and walked over to him. " come on. I promise we can play later" I told him and held out my hand for him to take. He shook his head and started whining.

" noo, no go. Me no gooo" he cried as I took him in my arms. He continued to cry and wail as we walked toward the entrance.

I rubbed his back " shh, I'm sorry. But it's time to go" I told his softly as he laid his head on my shoulder and continued to cry. He wrapped his arms around my neck, as sobs racked through his small body.

" I-II was go-..na ma-kee youu Diiiiin, din" he hiccuped rubbing furiously at his eye. I kissed his head and patted his back.

" I know, and thank-you. I promise you can make me dinner later okay?" I told him

He lifted his head up to look at me his eyes red and puffy. " pwomise?" he asked and held out his pinky.

I smiled and held out my pinky " pinky swear" I declared as we linked our pinky's together.

" now, let me see a smile" I said and tickled him. He giggled pushing my hand away. " nooo" he laughed and started laughing louder when I tickled his stomach.

I shook my head " not-uh. The tickle monster's gonna get ya!" I smiled and tickled him under his arm. He squealed and laughed again.

I stopped and ruffled his hair " there's that smile that I love" I told him. He giggled again and rested his head on my chest and reached his hand up to place his hand on my cheek.

" I love you woza" he said and smiled at me and laid his cheek on my cheek.

I smiled and hugged him close to me. " I love you to Dimitri" I said as we walked out the entrance.

.

.

.

.

Sometime Later, we were back at the academy and we were chilling in Adrian's room. I haven't seen him in about 3 weeks and well, I sorta missed him. And plus, my room was boring. Mia, Eddie, and Christian were here also. We had talked to Lissa earlier and she was coming back today. So that's part of the reason why we were here.

Dimitri wasn't too excited but I could tell her was trying to be nice to Adrian. I asked him could he do it for me and he responded with a " otay. Only or you" and a kiss on the cheek. I looked over to him as he sat glued to that weird Big Red Dog show on the TV. I think it was cliff or something.

I continued to eat my french fries when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the screen and saw it was Lissa. Dimitri heard it ringing and turned around " Helloooo?" He said and giggled. I chuckled and answered the phone.

" Hey Lis" I said

She sighed " Hey Rose" she said melancholy. I noted the change in her voice from yesterday.

" what's wrong?" I asked her. From the side I could see Christian and Adrian eyes on me as well.

" I won't be back today. In fact, I probably won't be back for another week" She said, and I could just picture her running a hand through her blond hair.

I dropped my fry and sat up " what? Why? What happened, does Queen Bitch have something to do with this?" I fired off, no doubt thinking about the next time I was gonna talk to the she witch herself.

" what?, no no. For once it's not her, the airstrips are closed off due to a horrendous storm their calling for tonight" she said " it's a storm watch for the next three days" she finished

Now _I_ sighed " but what about Dimitri?" I asked looking toward Dimitri who turned to me when he heard his name being called. He smiled at me and crawled over to where I was. The field experience was coming up.

" I know. But, hopefully it won't be that long. I'm really sorry Rose.." She said sincerely

Dimitri looked up at me sadly. It's like he knew what I was feeling " it's okay lis, it's really not a problem we just can't let Dimitri get healed and he'll stay like he is" I said and stood Dimitri up on my legs, I kissed his forehead " and besides, I'm loving him as a baby anyway" I replied and tickled Dimitri on his stomach he giggled and ran away.

" your not ona tch me woza" he said and ran to go hide behind the couch

I giggled and I heard Lissa laugh also " Awee, Dimitri's sounds so cute" she said

I smiled as Dimitri peaked his head out from behind the couch and quickly crawled behind the TV stand. He gave a thumbs up to Eddie and tried to be quiet.

" yeah he is. He's adorable, so what else is wrong?" I asked, it wasn't just not being able to come back today.

She sighed " Queen Tatiana is already planning more "opportunities" for me. It's like she planned this all along" she said tiredly

A small smile played on my lips, but before I could say anything Lissa spoke again. She knows me so well.

" and please don't say Queen Bitch was planning something all along" she said imitating what I said earlier

" Vasilisa Dragomir you cannot go around saying things like that!" I mimicked her

" touche" we both said and the same time

We both burst you laughing. " I don't talk like that though" Lissa said after we quieted down

" of course not Miss Dragomir" I said in a stuck up snotty voice of Tatiana, I heard Christian burst you laughing

" she talks just like that!" he said and started laughing again. I chuckled.

I heard a voice in the background. Lissa sighed " well, I better get going. I really am sorry" she said quietly

" I know Lis, it's not your fault If anything I should hate mother nature" I joked " it's cool, no longer than a week right?"

" yeah. I'll call you later or tomorrow if it get's too late. O wait is Christian there?" she asked

I looked over to Christian who was throwing Dimitri up in the hair. He laughed and motioned to get down. Running over to me.

" yeah, he was playing to Dimitri. You wanna talk to him?" I asked taking Dimitri in my arms, he started to tickle me.

I laughed " stop Dimitri" I smiled putting him on my shoulder, he screamed and laughed twisting around to continue to tickle me.

I heard Lissa say "yeah" as I gave the phone to Christian. I turned my attention to Dimitri and chased after him while he ran from me.

" oh, I'm gonna get you Dimitri" I said as he ran the opposite way of me through my legs. He crawled under table as I followed after him.

" not-uh woza. I'm fasterest!" he exclaimed and jumped on my back. I fake screamed.

I rolled over on my stomach holding him up in the air with my hands. " that's cheating Dimitri" I scolded.

He shrugged his shoulders " so?" he said giggling at me. I mock gasped. " what?" I tickled his stomach. He squealed " did you?" I held his arms up and tickled under his arms. He laughed falling back in my arms " say?" I asked tickling him non-stop. I finally stopped as he was laughing and his drool was getting in my face.

He laughed pointing at me " ha-ha" he said and tried to tickle me again. I held him back up tickling his side, where his tickle spot was. He screamed, and fell out into a full-out laughing session again. I stopped holding him upside down " now, what did you sayyyy?" I asked him kissing his head.

He giggled and sighed " notin" he said finally as I sat him on my stomach. I ruffled his hair as he pouted at me and laid down on me. He yawned and started playing with my hair.

" ooh, I think your slepppyy" I said nuzzling my nose with his. He giggled and touched my nose. " no I not" he said and looked to the TV. He clapped his hands walking over to the TV. " lion king!" he said and pulled my hand to come along with him.

I chuckled and crawled over on my knees, and sat down beside me. He climbed into my lap and started singing the song. It was in the mid-beginning of the movie. Where Simba and Nala sing " I Just Can't Wait To Be King". Awe, I like that part. Dimitri started jumping around singing the song.

_[Simba:] I'm gonna be a mighty king _

_So enemies beware!  
[Zazu:] Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair  
[Simba:] I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down_

**Dimitri got down on all fours and roared at Adrian. Adrian got down on all fours and roared back at him**_  
_

_I'm working on my ROAR  
[Zazu:] Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing  
[Simba:] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
[Zazu: (Speaking)] You've rather a long way to go,  
young master, if you think...  
[Simba:] No one saying do this  
[Zazu:] Now when I said that, I-  
_

_**I joined in singing Nala's part. Dimitri smiled at walked over to me and sang Simba's part.**_

_[Nala:] No one saying be there  
[Zazu:] What I meant was...  
[Simba:] No one saying stop that  
[Zazu:] Look, what you don't realize...  
[Simba and Nala:] No one saying see here  
[Zazu:] Now see here!  
[Simba:] Free to run around all day  
[Zazu:] Well, that's definitely out...  
[Simba:] Free to do it all my way!  
[Zazu:] I think it's time that you and I  
**I was surprised when christian started saying Zazu's part. He shrugged his shoulders and said " classic"**_

_Arranged a heart to heart  
[Simba:] Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start  
[Zazu:] If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about... aagh!  
This child is getting wildly out of wing_

_**It was just too cute with Dimitri knowing every word. I saw Mia smiling as she recorded us.**  
[Simba:] Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight!  
[Zazu: (Speaking, but in strict time)] Not yet!  
[Chorus:] Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling  
[Simba & Chorus:] Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!_

_**Me and Dimitri both sung the last part. I laughed along with him as he clapped his hands.**_

" yay!" he said happily clapping his hands. He turned his attention back to the screen sitting back in my lap. He placed both my arms over him like a seat belt and smiled. Snuggling closer to me.

I laughed and took a handful of Doritos Adrian had out. Dimitri looked up at me sadly. I rolled my eyes and kissed his head " here buddy" I said handing him 2 Doritos. He smiled and crunched them in his hands putting them on his shirt. " thank who" he said with his mouth full of chips. I chuckled handing him his apple juice box.

" you welcome" I replied as we turned out attention to the screen.

.

.

Mid-way through the movie Dimitri started crawling around acting like a lion, I guessed he was getting bored with the movie. It was after he cried for a full 20 minutes after Mufsa died. It was cute, he kept saying I'm gonna get scar. I rocked him back and forth hugging him close to me. He was fine afterward and was trotting around as ' The King of the Jungle'. I chuckled as Dimitri chased Adrian.

Dimitri was on all fours crawling around Adrian's room " roarrr!, I Lion" he said and made a little lion sound and shook his head.

I laughed along with Mia as 'Lion Dimitri' attacked Adrian.

He started crawling on all fours quickly as he chased Adrian. He crouched down and jumped onto the sofa. He 'growled' at Adrian and jumped off the sofa.

" ahh!, help me, help me. A Lion!" Adrian shouted, playing afraid as Dimitri trotted over to him. Dimitri stopped in front of me and crawled over.

He made a kitty sound and rubbed his head against mine, like a real cat or animal. I chuckled and smoothed his hair. He licked my cheek, and grinned at me. He suddenly growled when Adrian went to come sit back beside me. " mine!" he said and rubbed his nose with mine as he suddenly started to 'attack' Adrian again.

" Adrian look out!" I said as Dimitri jumped on his back. Adrian held Dimitri in his arms away from him. Dimitri kept kicking his legs out growling. Yes he was actually growling at Adrian.

" hey, what's your problem Mr. Lion?" Adrian smirked and sat him down on the floor. Dimitri pouted and crawled over slowly to where I was. He collapsed at me feet whimpering. " roarr" he said sadly and crawled some more to where I was. " roar" he said again and fell on my lap. Mia giggled along with Eddie and Christian who chuckled.

I cradled Dimitri in my arms " o my. We have a dead Lion" I said kissing Dimitri cheek. He awoke and sat up straight and bright smile on his face. Mia and Eddie started laughing.

" I didn't know this was the princess and the frog" Mia said and gestured to Dimitri who was standing up now.

" woza, you saved me!" Dimitri declared and jumped in my arms. I chuckled and hugged him close to me.

" I guess I did, didn't I?" I said poking his stomach

He giggled and suddenly yawned. He laid on my chest wrapping his arms around my neck.

" go to sleep" I kissed his head " Lion Dimitri" I said rubbing his back. He giggled again and fell asleep a smile on his face.

**Once again, sorry about the late update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Let me know what you though! I wanna hear. I promise next chapter will be out sooner than you think. For now though, **

**Here's a Sneak Peak of the Next Chapter:**

Adrian POV

Dimitri glared at me and flinched away when I tried to take his hand in mine. I sighed running a hand through my hair. Your probably wondering how I got him right? Well My Little Dhampir had to do something and so graciously left the little ankle bitter with me. Of course when I volunteered I didn't think it would be this hard. I had 2 guardians with me and they were no help at all with Dimitri.

He bent down picking something up. It was a woodchip. He looked at it curiously " can I eep this?" he asked me. I looked at the thing, Rose probably would make me regret this if I said yes.

" no Dimitri. It's Dirty, do you want a toy?" I asked him, looking at the Toy store across from here. He nodded his head, but looked back at the Damn woodchip.

" Can I still eep chip?" He asked, putting it in his pocket. I smacked a hand on my forehead. What kid would want a piece of Dirt. I sighed again.

" you named it?" I asked trying to keep the grimace off my face

He nodded smiling " His name is chip. Get it ood chip, chip?" He asked and laughed at his own joke.

I ran a hand through my head. This was going to be a_ long _hour.

.

.

Dimitri smiled at me. I got him something _all_ little kids can realte too. Ice-cream!. He ate it getting it all over his shirt. " oopsie" He said and grabbed his shirt which just got more chocolate ice-cream on it. He giggled. " ant tome?" he asked and held up his ice-cream cone. I shook my head.

" we cool?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders " otay" He said and continued eating his ice-cream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! So Here's another update, enjoy and let me know what you think. I'm off punishment early, got a 100 on my mid-term! But you guys probably don't care anyway and just want to read the next chapter:D. So here it is, the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Ice-Cream!**

**Disclaimer: o yeah.. forgot about that. I don't own the characters. This is for the rest of the chapters!**

**

* * *

**

**Rose POV**

" wake up Dimitri" I said softly shaking him gently, he peaked one eye open and shook his head a frown on his face. He shooed my hand away turning the other way. " no at" he said and closed his eyes back shut.

I sighed. I wonder if this is what my mom felt like waking me up. " Dimitri" I tried again, he made a whimpering sound " come on and get up please" I tried again. He was starting to wear my patients, I've been at this for 5 minutes.

He sighed and made his self into a ball " no!" he shouted turning away from me. God, who knew Dimitri was so stubborn.

I tried one last final time " please, for me?" I asked him. He shook his head. " not-uh" he grumbled. Okay, two can play this game Buddy.

I lifted him up in my arms walking to the bathroom. He pouted at me but made no sound. He most likely knew I was going to do this. I sighed when he turned away from me. O great the silent treatment.

.

.

I knocked on Adrian's Door waiting for a response. Dimitri continued to scowl at the door with his arms crossed. You see, today was Monday and since Lissa isn't back yet I have to go to class. Which mean I can't stay with Dimitri, and the only other option was for him to stay with Adrian or go down to the primary campus. He wasn't to thrilled and I think the only reason he choose Adrian was because he gets to see me and lunch.

Adrian opened the door and smirked at both of us. " hey Little dhampir. Little Russian" Adrian said and opened the door wider for us to come in. I shook my head taking Dimitri's hand and walking inside.

" Well, you better get going Rose. Don't worry he's in good hands" Adrian told me as he looked over at the clock. I had 15 minutes to get to Alto's Class.

I nodded and picked up Dimitri, " Dimitri can you behave for me please?" I asked him, his frown fell and he nodded his head. " otay woza. I miss you" he said his bottom lip quivering .

I kissed his nose " don't worry buddy I'll miss you too. I'll see you at lunch okay?" I said tickling his stomach. He giggled and nodded.

He sighed again " love you woza" he said kissing my cheek, I smiled and kissed his forehead. " I Love you too".

I gave Adrian a look walking to the door. He waved me out " relax Rosebud, I took care of you didn't I?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes " be good please" I said closing the door on my way out. God, this felt like I was married to Adrian with a child letting him watch him. Telling him what and what not to do. I shivered from the thought, shaking my head and walked through the door just as the bell rang.

I smirked at Stan who had his " Tardy Pad" out. " not so fast Stanny boy, I wasn't late today" I said taking my seat and smiling up at him. He glared at me and put the pad down on his desk.

" yeah _today_" I heard him mutter as he started today's lecture. I tuned him out already knowing what he was teaching, Dimitri having already taught me about it.

.

.

**Adrian POV**

As soon as Rose left Dimitri turned and glared at me. I sighed, this was going to be a long 41/2 hours until lunch came around. I walked over to the couch and handed him the remote.

" you wanna watch TV?" I asked him, he pouted shaking his head at me

I sighed and sat down on the couch beside him, he scowled and got up going to sit on the recliner beside the couch. Away from me.

" then what do you want?" I asked him confused.

He bottom lip started quivering and a few tears slipped from his eyes. " I want my woza!" he said and started to cry.

O great, what am I suppose to do. Unlike baby Rose I couldn't just pick him up could I? He continued to cry his eyes out, his shoulders racking with little sobs. I got up and walked over to him. I picked him up and strangely he did recoil away from me. He continued to cry with his head on my shoulder.

" hey, shh. It's okay you gonna get Rose again in a couple of hours okay?" I told him rocking back and forth and patting his back. He nodded his head, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

" Bu-tt.. I wants her.. no-o-oww" He said laying his head back on my shoulder crying on it again.

" shh" I said and just patted his back until he quieted down. 10 minutes later he had cried himself to sleep and ruined the right side of my shirt. I chuckled, his 25 year old self may irritate me but right now he was just adorable and innocent. And I couldn't help but pick him up. Although, this may be kinda awkward when he gets back to his normal self.

I took his shoes off after getting a blanket from my room and laid him on the couch. He sneezed and woke up looking alarmed. " woza?" he said and started to cry again. Dang, I thought he was knocked out.

I bent down and patted his back " you'll see her soon. Just go back to sleep" I say covering him with the blanket.

He put his thumb in his mouth and nodded. He yawned and rubbed at his eye. I gently put his hand back down.

" don't rub your eye to much" I said he pouted at me his eye's closing again. I patted his back some more and started to hum a little song. Just like it worked on Rose he fell asleep again, and this time I heard his little snores. I chuckled getting up and patting his back once more.

I walked to my room and picked out another shirt to change into. Since this one had slob, and a little throw up on it. Ew. I walked back out and turned it onto ESPN, ahh best channel of all time.

.

.

"Dimitri, wait come back here" I said jogging to catch up to the Little Russian running full speed to the cafeteria.

People were giving me weird glances, oh god I probably looked like a Parent who child ran away from them. Dimitri stopped and gave me a cheeky grin.

" not-uh. I must go sees my woza!" he said and took off again. I rolled my eyes as we walked into the commons.

I spotted Mia and Rose just coming in when Dimitri shouted her name. " woza!" he said and ran into her arms. She chuckled and swung him around. He giggled as she perched him on her hip and they sat down at our table. People raised an eyebrow or cast a curious glance their way, but otherwise turned back to their business. Well, it's not like he called her 'Mommy' or something. That would have caused some rumors.

.

.

**Rose POV**

Me and Eddie had just came from our Language Arts Class when we ran into Mia. We started chatting about our Biology class after lunch. With everything that's been happening with Dimitri I didn't have a chance to do my homework. Luckily, she told me that she heard we had a substitute. Thank God, I barely had a C in that class. I didn't need another 0. I mean really, I'm not gonna be a doctor or anything. Why would I need to know Propase or Anaphase or whichever. But, I couldn't fail that class. A D is passing right?

I walked in the commons with Eddie and Mia in their own world, and smiled when I saw Dimitri running to me full speed. " woza!" he cheered and giggled as I smiled and swung him around.

I kissed his forehead " hey buddy" I said " miss me?" I asked tickling his stomach. He laughed and nodded.

" of torse, I miss my woza" he said nuzzling my nose with his. I smiled as we walked to the table. " I missed you too" I said

" you hungry?" I asked him. He looked up and nodded at me. He looked over at Christian who was eating Spaghetti.

Dimitri looked back up at me and pointed to Christian's food. " Can I have spesgetti" he said scrunching his nose up as he tried to say Spaghetti. I chuckled along with Christian when Dimitri scowled at us.

" okay, I'll get us some spesgetti" I said, ruffling his hair. He pouted at me and swatted my hand away.

I started to walk off when Dimitri yelled my name " no leave. I come?" he asked my pouting a sad look on his face.

I picked him up " sure, you can come" I told him. " yay!" he cheered clapping his hands, I shook my head walking to the line.

We waited in line as people got their lunch, snack, drink or whichever. Dimitri was standing up and holing onto my leg trying to balance on my right foot. He giggled each time his foot would touch the floor and look up at me. Someone walked up behind me, and I didn't even to turn around to know who it was. Jesse and Ralph. I focused my attention on Dimitri, not going to let Jesse get to me.

" whoa, I've always knew you would get knocked up. Didn't know it would be _this_ soon though" Jesse said snickering along with Ralph.

I tried not to react like I usually would and remembered what Dimitri had told me. I took a deep breathe turning around to face them. I also tried to watch my mouth, no need to curse in front if a 2 year old. Dimitri or not.

" First of all, you know nothing so shut-up and mind your own business. Obviously, you must worship me since you have to say something to me_ everytime_ you see me." I finished flipping them off, careful not to let Dimitri see and turned back around.

I looked to Dimitri an saw him glaring at them with his arms crossed. He walked over to them and motioned for them to bend down with his finger. They just starred at him, so he grabbed the bottom of their shirts tucking down with all his strength.

" Don't be mean!" he said and kicked each of them 'Down there'. Obviously it must have been some kick since they both went down, falling to the floor. He stuck his tongue out and kicked Jesse in the eye. He walked back over to me reaching his hands up for me to pick him up.

" you tay?" he asked placing his hand on my cheek. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

" of course" I said ruffling his hair " thank-you" I said and chuckled when I looked down and saw Jesse and Ralph holding their manhood. People just stepped over them, but otherwise did nothing. Dimitri pointed to them and laughed. If I did that, I probably would have gotten Detention or something for _Assaulting a Royal Mori._

Of course so would a little kid, but since they officially start training at 5 years old Dimitri could get away with it.

We finally got out lunch, and went back to the table. Dimitri sat on my lap and ate his spaghetti. He said he could do it himself, which consisted of him eating it with his hands. I let him go ahead, and continued to eat my Chicken Alfredo.

Eddie and Christian were in a deep conversation about some Project they had to do. Mia was texting on her phone and Adrian was just looking bored.

" how was he?" I asked Adrian, needing to start some conversation. O great, now I really sounded like a mom.

Adrian turned to me a lazy smile on his face. " He started crying after you left, and then he went to sleep" he said shrugging his shoulders.

I looked at Dimitri and saw he was blushing. Awe! " I no cry" he said and pouted his lip at Adrian. Adrian chuckled and ruffled his hair. " yes you were, you wanted _woza_" Adrian said as Dimitri stuck his tongue out, Adrian stuck his tongue out too.

" Boys behave" I scolded and chuckled. Adrian rolled his eyes, while Dimitri looked up at me " sowy" he said, I kissed his head. " it's okay" I said.

" But otherwise then that, he was fine. Although he was anxious to see you and ran all the way here" Adrian said and took a drink of his Mango Smoothie.

I tickled Dimitri and laughed while he continued to blush like crazy. He had finished all his spaghetti and was about to wipe his hands on his shirt. I held his hands up, " not so fast buddy. Hands" I said and reached for a napkin on the table.

He shook his head " this etter" he said and started to lick his hands, I lifted an eyebrow at him. He shrugged his shoulders and licked the sauce off his hands. I shook my head and sat the napkin back on the table. Eddie chuckled looking over at us.

" it really is a better way" Eddie said and licked the ketchup off his hand. Mia scrunched up her nose and hit his head. " your not 2 anymore" she said and rolled her eyes..

" I finish!" Dimitri said and held up his now sticky and still messy hands. I chuckled and wiped his hands. It was about time for us to go back to class, as the bell rang indicating we had 5 minutes to get to class. I stood up taking Dimitri in my arms as I followed Mia out the Door.

We parted our ways and said we would hang out later. Dimitri was clinging onto me as Adrian waited.

" come on Dimitri, you'll see me in a little while" I reasoned with him. He huffed and then sighed.

" I knows" he said and laid his head on my shoulder. I rubbed his back and kissed his head. " can you be good and not cry for me?" I asked him " and then we can have some ice-cream okay?" I said and smiled as his eyes lit up.

He excitedly nodded his head as I handed him to Adrian. " otay woza. I be good" he said and gave me a thumbs up. I chuckled and gave him a thumbs up back. I kissed his head as I turned to go down the opposite way don't the hall.

" Thanks again Adrian. Bye Dimitri" I said and ran to my biology class up on the 5th floor. Damn, I'm already late. Science is just _not_ my subject.

.

.

**Adrian POV**

I walked down the hall with Dimitri still waving bye to 'woza'. I chuckled. " Buddy, Rose can't hear you" I said opened up the Door to my room. He plucked my forehead " an to" he stated crossing his arms.

" can not" I mimicked him. He hit my forehead again as I sat him on the couch.

" hey not cool, no hitting" I told him sternly. He smiled at me turning his attention to that weird show _'Imagination Movers'. _

" yay!" he started bouncing around the room singing that horribly catchy song. I shook my head and kicked my shoes off by the door. I grabbed my laptop and turned it on checking my email as Dimitri had is fun.

.

.

Sometime later around 3:00 Dimitri started to get bored. " you oring" he told me hitting my knee. I turned around to him and rested my hand on my chin. " is that so?" I asked him smirking. He narrowed his eyes at me crossing his arms. " no funny." he said and reached up to pluck my forehead.

Why does he keep doing that? " well what do you wanna do then?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

I sighed. " you want to play a video game or something?" I asked him. Rose was so much easier, she was amazed with that fighting game I had. Or those dumb kids television programs.

He shook his head, " why I onna do?" he asked me. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again. Hmm, well there is some ice-cream in the freezer. Maybe I could give him some. Yeah, I mean who doesn't like ice-cream?

And hopefully will keep him occupied until Rose gets here.

" you want some ice-cream?" I asked him

" yeah!" he cheered jumping up and punching his fists in the hair. I chuckled.

" come on" I said taking his hand in mine and walking to the kitchen. I sat him on one of the stools surrounding the island in the kitchen. I took out the Vanilla Ice-cream, Cookies n Cream, Strawberry, and Chocolate chip Cookie Dough. How the heck did all this ice-cream get in their?, o yeah.. Last Friday we had a little 'Ice cream party'. Rose won the bet, and ate the entire thing of Chocolate Ice-cream. And then threw up.

" ok, which one do you want?" I asked him motioning to the tubs of Ice-cream on the table. He tapped his chin looking at each one carefully. " nalla, and stwberry" he said and touched the two Ice-cream he wanted.

" you want 2 kinds?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. He nodded " okay" I said getting a bowl. I decided that I kinda wanted some too, and got a bowl also with some spoons.

I also got out Chocolate and Strawberry syrup, sprinkles, M&M's, Nuts, Oreos, and Bananas Along with some Milk. He happily dug in as I myself ate my sundae.

30 minutes later I regretted giving Dimitri that Ice-Cream. He was running back and forth across the living room and hopping on the couches. I nervously ran a hand through my hair, what the hell is Rose going to say to me when she sees this?

" Dimitri, stop running back and forth" I told him walking over to him. He stopped hopping like a frog and smiled at me.

" you atta get me" he sang and took off running toward the kitchen crawling under the table. I groaned and crawled under the table chasing him. He continued to laugh running away from me. I gritted my teeth as he crawled under the table again so he was behind me. He laughed when I tried to turn around to him but hit my head under the table.

" Ha-ha, you an't catch meeee!" he yelled as I heard his little feet running across the Hardwood floors.

" Dimitri, I'm not playing. Stop it" I said getting out of breathe trying to catch his head.

" No!" he yelled jumping on the couch and throwing the pillows at me. He hit me in the face, and cheered in victory.

" Ha-ha, Mr. Giant oes down!" he declared and took the blanket from earlier putting it on him as a cape.

" Dun, Dun dunna dun dun" he said and started to Hmm ' The Power Puff Girls theme song', and ran around the room, hoping up and down like he could really fly. I smacked my hand against my head.

I suddenly heard a crash and looked over at Dimitri trying to climb the TV stand. " oops" he said as the Wii system crashed to the floor.

" I am Reptar hear me Roarrrrrrrrrrr" he said and retrieved the remote from the on top of the TV.

" mwhamwhahahaha" he laughed and threw the remote on the floor. He jumped down and picked the remote down. He clicked it at me.

" noooooooooooo!, you ill hereeee!" he wailed and threw the remote at me.

He charged to the kitchen and came back with a Fruit Punch juice box. He drunk it and started to shake.

" argghhh" he yelled and fell to the floor and tour his 'Cape' off. 20 seconds later he jumped up on his feet and made a fist at me.

" I be back" he declared and walked behind the couch. He ran back and retrieved the remote from the floor when he threw it at me. " break 84. break 84. I eed backs up" he said and ran back behind the couch.

What.

The.

Hell?

**

* * *

****LoL, Looks like Adrian _really_ shouldn't have gave Dimitri sugar.**

**Did you like? Let me know in a review! You guys rock.**

**As always, here's a sneak peak:**

Rose POV

Dimitri continued to cry as I gently rubbed his back " shh, it's okay" I cooed to him hugging him close to me.

After I heard what Dimitri had ate, and after his little Adventure around the School, I finally caught him hiding behind Alberta's Desk. How he was in their without her knowing, I do not know.

Dimitri had threw up all over Adrian and said his tummy was hurting. After threatening Adrian, I decided to deal with him later. Dimitri was in pain and irritated. He quieted down some but clung on to me as I took his dirt clothes off. I felt the water temperature and made sure it was warm and not to hot for him.

He whimpered when I eased him in the water. " shh, I just wanna clean you up" I told him softly as I brushed his head back. He yawned and leaned his little head on my shoulder. I washed him about 2 times before he started crying again.

I took him out the tub, wrapping him in a towel I kissed his head and noticed he was slightly warm. He had a fever. I rocked him slightly as I waited for my mom to Bring me the medicine for him.

O yeah, Adrian is D-E-A-D.

**~Review!**

**P.S Anyone watch Criminal Minds?**


	5. Chapter 6

***Read Author's Note at Bottom***

**The Result's for the Poll are shown: **

**21 people voted for Dimitri to Grow **

_**and...**_

**Only 4 people voted for him not to Grow**

**Soo, for those of you who wanted Dimitri to Grow, you get you wish! Lol, But for the 4 of you, who wanted him to stay his age.. don't worry he'll still be cute and little. Also, do you think the Belikova's should make an appearance at the school? Remember, Dimitri called his family and said him and Rose were gonna come to Russia for Spring Break.. ( spring break's starts in a week)**

**Anyways, let me know what you think and enjoy this next chapter! **

**Chapter 6: Spongebob**

**Disclaimer: My idea! Not my characters.**

**Oh, and Dimitri is 3 in this Chapter! Enjoy.**

Rose POV

" Dimitri, come on" I told Dimitri, as he pouted at me and stomped across the room.

" I'll miss Sponge bob!" he protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

I sighed, Dimitri was about 3 years old now. His brown hair now came a little past his shoulders. And he was about 2 or 3 inches taller. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with khaki shorts.

" trust me" I said brushing some hair out his face " it will be on when we come back" I gave him a smile.

It was, that show came almost all the time. And just like that, he had forgotten about Spongebob.

He giggled and pointed to my outfit " now, we the same!" Dimitri said and grabbed my hand.

I chuckled shaking my head. I was wearing khaki shorts, with a black spaghetti strap tank top. Dimitri had saw what I was wearing and protested saying he wanted to be like me. So, I changed him into an outfit like mine. He responded by giving me a triumph smile. He sat on the bed, as I put his shoes on. It was a pair of all black vans for kids.

" Thank you" he flashed me a smile, and hopped down off the bed.

It was Saturday and we were going to the mall for _some more_ clothes for Dimitri.

Seriously, the mall probably knew all our faces and names by now. Adrian, so _stupidly_ healed Dimitri. Causing him to grow again. Good thing, Spring break is almost here. He should be back to normal by then, and field experience shouldn't be a problem.

Not that it was going to be in the first place. But still.

Also, Lissa was suppose to be coming back today since the weather had cleared. It was actually really nice outside. The sun was shinning and it was about 90 degrees outside. Hence the shorts.

**A/N: Their going to the mall during the Day time. So right now, their on a human schedule. I know the Mori aren't suppose to be in the sun.. but Abe can handle it, which is the only reason he was the only Mori going.**

Me and Dimitri walked to the academy van with his tiny hand in mind. Alberta, Stan, and 2 other guardians were coming. Along with my Parents and Eddie. The sun was beaming outside, so Christian, Mia, and Adrian didn't want to go. Not to mention half the school was on the regular schedule and were probably still asleep.

" Eddie!" I heard Dimitri cheer. I smiled and looked at Dimitri as he jumped up trying to reach Eddie's hand, for a high five.

" Dimitri!, hey man" Eddie said and gave Dimitri a high-five. He continued to laughed as my mom went over and put him in the van.

" Hi, Guawdian Hathaway" Dimitri said politely, as she lifted him up in the van.

She chuckled at his politeness " Hello, Dimitri" she said strapping him into the car seat.

I got in beside him, while Eddie slid in on the opposite side of me. He shut the door, and Alberta started the van backing out of the Academy parking lot.

" wait!" Dimitri yelled, causing Alberta to stomp on the breaks looking back at us in alert.

"What?" she asked looking around at us, her guardian mask on.

Dimitri pointed to me, along with my mom and Stan in the front seat.

" no seat belts!" he stated seriously locking eyes with each one of us.

" what if we have an accwdient" He told us, shaking his head and wagging a finger at each of us.

I chuckled at his antics, and put my seat belt on. "Happy?" I asked him, ruffling his hair. He scowled at me, swatting my hand away.

" what you waiting for!" he snapped, at my mom and Stan " put it on!, it's the law!"

They looked, surprised but put the seat belt on nonetheless. I heard, Alberta chuckling along with a couple Guardians and Eddie. This only seemed to stir Dimitri up some more, he glared at them crossing his arms.

" not Funny!" he yelled, tears coming out of his eyes in frustration. He swiped them away furiously.

I leaned over to him, and wiped his tears away. He narrowed his eyes at me " leave me lone" he said and turned glared out the window.

Did I mention he had a temper? And since he was 3, his self control isn't as good.

I sighed, and turned back forward. He would talk when he was ready, he had been doing that for the past 3 days. Alberta and my mom looked at me, I shrugged and gave her a _'just drive'_ motion with my hand. She started driving again and locked eyes with Dimitri through the mirror.

"Dimitri," Alberta said, looking at him through the mirror.

" were sorry for laughing. You were right, putting your seat belt on is a very important matter" Alberta told him

He shrugged, and turned back to look out the window ignoring us completely.

Ouch.

I heard Alberta sigh as she continued down the highway. O yeah, and he also got into his little 'moods' and didn't want to be bothered. It was about a 2 and a half hour trip until we got there, so I turned on my I pod. I looked at Dimitri, who was now closing his eyes.

Mid-morning nap, I guess.

I leaned over, kissed his head and moved his head from the window so his neck wouldn't hurt when he woke up. He leaned back in the car seat, his head in between the little neck pillow Adrian had given him. I rolled my eyes, at the memory leaning back in my seat.

.

.

.

We arrived at the mall in record time, as Alberta looked around for the parking lot. She found one, close to the mall entrance and pulled into the space. The car turned off, and everyone piled out of the car. I unstrapped Dimitri out of his seat, who was still half asleep in the seat.

" come on, sweetie" I said taking Dimitri's hand helping him out the van " were here"

He pouted at me, as I shut the van door. Walking to the entrance.

Dimitri whined, holding us arms up for me to pick him up " woza!," he whimpered, rubbing his eye.

I shook my head, and pick him up into my arms. He laid his head on my shoulder, yawning again. " mine" I heard him mutter as he closed his eyes again. I rubbed his back, as I caught up to everyone else.

My Parents were discussing what store we should go in, and Abe who had to handle some business. Seriously, everytime we come here he has to ' do some business'. But then again, he wouldn't listen to me anyway so what's the point?

" Rose," My mother called " me and your farther have to handle something, do you and Eddie mind going to the store" she asked us. Eddie shrugged.

I nodded " okay" I said, it really wasn't that big of a deal if she went with us or not. She told us she would see us later in the food court, Guardian Manchester and Guardian Miller were going to be coming with us.

They all seemed to be following me, so I walked toward the nearest store. The Children's Place. The Guardians walked around the store, and stood away from us. Doing the whole seeing-but-not-seeing thing. And plus, if they were just following us around, that might get suspicious.

I walked over to the little boy section, Dimitri wasn't sleep but he still had his head on my shoulder. His left hand was absently twirling the necklace on my neck that he had given me.

" pretty" he told me, still fingering the necklace. I smiled at him, as I continued looking through the clothes.

" should we get just summer clothes?" Eddie asked me, holding up some shorts and t-shirts.

I shook my head " nah, it's only suppose to be this nice for this week" I thought about it " then again, just go ahead. But get some Spring stuff too" I replied

He nodded " different sizes too?" he asked, I nodded " yeah. About 3 more sizes up"

Dimitri was starting to get heavy, so I looked around for a push-cart to put him in. I sighed, noticing all of them were taken. I looked at Dimitri who was still, in one of his moods looking around the store.

" woza," I heard him ask.

I looked at him and saw he was curiously looking around the store. " can I et down?" he asked me

I chuckled " go ahead" I responded, " but stay with me, no wondering off" I warned him.

He nodded " okay" and walked around, in between me and Eddie looking around the store at the cloths. I looked down at the stuff

"oooh!" I heard Dimitri exclaim, I looked down and saw he was looking at some race cars, and a Spongebob watch. That Eddie oh so graciously showed him.

He looked up at me, his brown eyes glittering with excitement, " can I get this, please?" he asked me pouting his bottom lip out.

I looked at what he had, he really liked Spongebob. He was still examining the watch and pressed a button on the side. It laughed " I'm ready, I'm ready!" it sang, in that annoying high, squeaky voice I call Spongebob.

Dimitri just seemed to like it even more, " woza!" he exclaimed " it talks!" he told me and continued to click the button repeatedly.

I resisted the urge, to take the damn watch and through it at Eddie's it for showing it to him.

Damn, you Eddie. I really couldn't resist giving Dimitri something.

I looked down at Dimitri, " sure Buddy" I said reluctantly, as he gave me the watch.

" I wanna see!, I wanna see!" I heard Dimitri as he tried to jump up to see over the counter. Eddie lifted Dimitri up in his arms, as I swiped the credit card.

" hi" Dimitri told the cashier politely, waving his hand at her.

She chuckled at him, " hi there" she handed him a bag specifically with Spongebob on it. She put his cars, and watch in it.

His eyes lit up, " oooh, thank you!" he looked through the bag grinning, as he moved the bag and Spongebob changed positions.

" there you go cutie, you like Spongebob?" she asked, an Italian accent lacing her words.

He nodded enthusiastically, " he's funny" he told her and giggled pressing the button on that damn watch.

I saw Eddie looking at the smoothie vender, across from where we were. Mmm, that doesn't sound too bad.

The lady gave me my receipt, " you guys have a good day" she gave us a smile.

I smiled at her along with Eddie " you too" I responded, as Dimitri grabbed my hand.

" bye little man, you have fun with your toys okay?" she told him and waved.

He giggled, " bye!" he waved as we walked out of the store. The 2 guardians who were with us were already waiting and were at the store entrance. We walked over to the vender that was making smoothies. Hmm, I think I'll get Strawberry, Banana, and Mango. Yeah, that sounds good.

" what kind smoothie you want Dimitri?" I asked him.

He tapped his finger under his chin "ummm, I want what you get" he said smiling up at me.

I ruffled his hair, " sure sweetie"

" which kind you getting Eddie?" I asked him, " Strawberry and Banana" he responded

I nodded, as the man walked over to us what we wanted.

" can I get a kid size and medium Strawberry, Banana, Mango and a medium," I paused looking at Eddie who nodded " Strawberry and Banana" I told him

I looked over at the Guardians, and raised an eyebrow silently asking if they wanted something. Guardian Miller gave me a smile and shook his head, same as Guardian Manchester. I shrugged.

He nodded, " coming right up" he said and started piling a Banana.

We paid for our smoothie's as we walked to the food court. I looked down at Dimitri, " is it good?" I asked him

He giggled, " it's good, thank-you woza" he told me, he motioned for me to bend down.

I bent down as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. His cheeks, tinted with a little red and I knew he was blushing.

I chuckled at him, " thank-you Dimitri" I said making him blush even more.

We met up with my Parents at the food court. They weren't getting anything to eat, so they figured it was time to leave. Besides Lissa was suppose to be coming in another couple of hours anyway. We got back to the van, and everyone piled in. I strapped Dimitri in his seat, and he kept pressing that damn button the entire time.

" I"m ready" giggle " I'm, I'm I'm Ready!" more giggling " I"m ReaaaADYYY" Dimitri yelled, and continued with his laughing fest.

I sighed, putting on my seat belt. This is gonna be a _long_ ride back. Dimitri was still fascinated with the damn thing.

" I'm ready!" giggle, " woza! I'm Ready" Dimitri told me " are you Ready?" more laughing.

Note to self: Punch Eddie in face

* * *

**Lol, Aweee! Hehe just a little fluff for ya. Don't you just wanna pick Dimitri up and squeeze him up tight? xD I'm sorry about the late update, but my family was in a very bad car accident. Let me know what you thought of the chapter, the story picks up more next chapter! And don't forget to let me know if you want the Belikova's to make an appearance.**

**Until next time!, **

**Review, Oh wait, and here's your sneak peak...**

" Dimitri!" I yelled, " I'm not chasing you anymore. It's bath time" I told him for the hundredth time.

He smiled at me, " not-huh. I don't want to take a bath" he grinned at me jumping on the bed.

I gritted my teeth, Adrian didn't learn last time did he? No, he fucking gave Dimitri 2 cupcakes and a lollipop earlier.

" Dimitri.." I warned him, putting on a 'I'm not playing face'.

" Yess..." he dragged the word out, grinning at me cheekily.

" Bath. Now. Right. Now" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

He stopped jumping on the bed and starred at me, he pouted at me and crossed his arms.

"No" he told me stubbornly.

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Look! Another Update! Aren't you excited?:D**

**Well, I'm in a good mood. My family's doing a lot better, much better.**

**So we came back to the states. Of course my grandparents came too, but that's okay.**

**Plus, I got to see my boyfriend Elijah. I really missed him.**

**Oh, and to the people how said the Belikova's should come,**

**Thank-you for your input. I've decided to let have them show up! Probably next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Guardian Belikov? And Playground!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose POV

" Rose!" Lissa squealed, taking me in a hug. I chuckled, and hugged her back.

" Hey, Lis" I grinned at her," how was court?" I asked her, already knowing her answer.

She rolled her eyes, "it was okay.." she trailed off, and then shrugged her shoulders. I shook my head at her, as I saw Mia and Eddie walking over to where I was with a very distraught looking Dimitri.

He saw me, struggled to get down from Mia and ran full blast at me. I picked him up in my arms, wiping his tear-stained face and hugging him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck, letting out a few more quiet sobs.

" shh, it's alright. Stop crying sweetie" I cooed, patting his back soothingly. His cries quieted down, until there were just a couple of sniffles here and there.

" woza," I heard him mumble, his hands absently twirling the ends of my hair in his finger tips.

I looked at Mia and Eddie, and raised an eyebrow questionably.

Still not over how I can do that now.

" He didn't see you when he woke up" Mia smiled, shaking her head.

" He thought you left him" Eddie spoke up " and would _not_ stop crying until he saw you" Eddie finished, ruffling Dimitri's hair.

Dimitri peaked at him, then stuck his tongue out at him. I chuckled, along with Mia.

Lissa was still looking at Dimitri in Awe, " Hi Dimitri" She said softly and smiled.

He looked over at her, and gave her an shy smile " hi, Princess" he said and buried his face back in my neck.

Lissa "awed" while everyone chuckled, causing Dimitri blush even more.

" you shy Dimitri?" I smiled and tickled his side, causing him to giggle and scrum around.

He giggled, " woza! Stopppp it" he laughed, as I found his tickled spot. His giggles, turned to full-blown hysterics.

I laughed, and stopped still smiling at him. " Happy?" I asked him, wiggling my hand closer to his stomach, as if I was about to tickle him again.

" Wo-za!" Dimitri pouted at me, and crossed his arms at me. I chuckled, and put my hand up in surrender.

"okay, buddy. I'll stop" I chuckled as I kissed his forehead.

I looked over and saw Christian was looking at Lissa with Longing and Lust in his eyes along with Lissa. Mia was staring and Eddie, who was staring back with a shy look on his face. Adrian, well I think Adrian was still asleep somewhere.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at Dimitri who had a bored look on his face, I chuckled causing him to look up at me.

" what?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

I smiled at him, " nothing sweetie" I told him and sat him down on the ground and took his hand.

Everyone else was still in there own world. I shook my head, Dimitri didn't need to see this. He was still only 3 years old.

"Guys" I spoke up, getting their attention. " well catch up later. I'm gonna take Dimitri to the playground"

"yay!" I heard Dimitri cheer, as he started jumping up and down and doing a happy dance.

Through the bond I could tell she was sorta upset and guilty about me leaving, yet she wanted to spend some time questions.

"Lis," I spoke before she could feel even more upset " It's okay. I know your tired and all, we have time" I smiled

And like that, most of the guilt left. " Alright, I'll see you later. But tomorrow, were hanging out" she told me

"Hey!" Dimitri face fell " what about me?" he asked Lissa and did that cute little pout.

I smiled along with Mia and Lissa, " sure Dimitri you can come" Lissa smiled at him, and ruffled his hair.

Dimitri seemed pleased "yay! Woza, we get to go to a party" he giggled and started doing the disco.

Looks like he still had his love for the 80's.

I scooped him up in the air, in the middle of his dance and held him up like he was flying. Judging by his laughs and giggles, along with some 'Airplane' sounds he was enjoying himself.

"Airplane Dimitri!" Dimitri chanted sticking his fist out " to the rescue!" he laughed

I heard a couple chuckles and giggles.

I couldn't help but smile and shake my head, "Bye Guys!" I called to them.

"Bye Rose," Lissa and Mia spoke " Later Rose" Eddie and Christian said and waved at Dimitri.

" see you later Dimitri" Lissa smiled and waved her hand.

Dimitri stopped his noises, " 'Airplane' Dimitri" he stated seriously and then started the noises again.

I laughed at his antics as we 'Flew' toward the playground.

.

.

.

Dimitri giggled " Higher Roza!" he laughed and did a "weee" sound as I pushed him higher on the swing.

Dimitri was in one of the swings at the academy playground. The 4 year old's were out on the playground now, along with 3 or 5 teachers. I think it was about 17 or so kids out now.

Dimitri laughed as he continued to swing, and tried to lean back in it. He almost fell out, had I not ran and caught him in my arms.

"Dimitri, don't do that" I scolded him, and brushed off some of the wood chips on him.

"but it was fun!" he exclaimed, and then frowned " I wasn't suppostet fall" He told me, putting suppose and to together, and looked down.

I lift his chin up to me, " it's fine Dimitri. Just don't do that again. I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?" I said and kissed his forehead.

He nodded, " okay" and turned his attention over at the monkey bars " woza! Watch me do the monkey bar" he yelled, running over to the jungle gym thing.

I chuckled "okay!" I yelled back at him and walked over toward the monkey bar's.

" woza!" Dimitri called " woza, woza look" Dimitri told me a determined look on his face as he grabbed the first bar.

" I see you" I said as I watched him swing from bar to bar. A crowd of 3 or so girls gathered around watching him. I chuckled as they smiled and waved at him, while Dimitri paid them no attention. He finished on the bars, as the girls started to clap and cheer.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow at them, shrugged and then smiled " thanks?" he offered and then ran over to where I was.

"woza! Did you see me?" Dimitri asked as I picked him up in my arms. I ruffled his hair.

" I did, you swung _all_ the way across" I smiled, emphasizing the word all.

He giggled, " woza, can we go back to you woom?" he asked yawning and rubbed his eyes.

I chuckled and kissed his forehead, " sure" I told him as we made our way to my dorm.

.

.

.

.

" Dimitri!" I yelled, " I'm not chasing you anymore. It's bath time" I told him for the hundredth time.

He smiled at me, " not-huh. I don't want to take a bath" he grinned at me jumping on the bed.

I gritted my teeth, Adrian didn't learn last time did he? No, he fucking gave Dimitri 2 cupcakes and a lollipop earlier.

" Dimitri.." I warned him, putting on a 'I'm not playing face'.

" Yess..." he dragged the word out, grinning at me cheekily.

" Bath. Now. Right. Now" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

He stopped jumping on the bed and starred at me, he pouted at me and crossed his arms.

"No" he told me stubbornly.

I narrowed my eyes at him " Dimitri" I said sternly " _NOW_" and beckoned him to come with my finger.

His face fell, and then frowned" your using your _angry_ voice" he said and shook his head.

"are you mad at me?" he asked and gave me a innocent look.

No Comment.

"Dimitri," I gave an exasperated sigh " it's bath time" I said, and before he could object " No Buts"

He giggled, " but don't I have to wash it?, if I get in the bathy tub" he said and shrugged his shoulders.

I closed my eyes and counted to 10. Dimitri was smart enough to not say anything, and instead asked did I have bubbles.

**10 minutes later**

"yay!" Dimitri giggled " Bubblessss!" he giggled as he threw the bubbles from the water up in the air.

"Bub-bub-bub bulesss" he continued to giggle as I washed his hair. I smiled at him as I rinsed it out.

" Bubbles!" I laughed with him as I put some on my face. " Ho-ho-ho" I boomed making my voice deep.

Dimitri loved it, and continued to laugh " Santa?" He exclaimed and clapped his hands.

I chuckled and wiped the bubbles off my face, "woza?" he gasped " you not Santa!" he said and wagged a finger at me.

" you gotsa go to jails nowww" he said and dragged the w in now out. I rolled my eyes as I pulled the stopper up. Apparently it was the wrong thing to do because Dimitri freaked out.

" It's gonna suck me in! Ahh" he yelled and moved to the back of the tub. I chuckled and raised a towel up, deciding to play along with him.

" Dimitri!, Dimitri hurry" I said frantically " come on!" I chuckled as I wrapped him up in the towel and carried him to the bed.

After Dimitri had his pajamas on he climbed into the bed, as he watched that Sprout kids channel. They were singing some stupid goodnight song or something. I heard Dimitri's breathing even out, and smiled as I saw he had fallen asleep. I kissed his forehead as I quietly slide out of bed to take a quick shower.

I grabbed a pair of flannel pajama pants, and a tank-top as walked into the bathroom and left the door ajar.

* * *

***Sigh* Well that's not how that was suppose to go.. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway!:P the original document had gotten deleted some how so I had to type everything up again, and sorta forgot some things.**

**Plus, I couldn't really think of much to do with Lissa. Next Chapter the Belikova's are coming! And why is Adrian afraid of Thunder Storms? Lol**

**Tell me your thoughts on this Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mama!**

**Disclaimer: Really though? I don't own this. BUT I do own this idea and plot.**

**A/N: apologize in advance for grammar mistakes. I was doing my Trigonometry Homework while writing this..**

* * *

Rose POV

I sighed as I leaned over Dimitri and hit the snooze button. I turned the alarm off, but some how Dimitri magically got it working again and set it for 5am. Leave it to Dimitri, I guess he was _always_ this organize. I smiled internally as I looked down and saw he was cuddled up to me in a ball against my side.

I smoothed his hair as I laid back down and hugged him closer. I saw him smile in his sleep and mumble something that sounded like _git_e_ up cowboy _and then he made a horse sound with his lips. I covered my mouth as I laughed careful not to wake Dimitri up. I'll have to ask him about that later.

**2 hours later..**

" woza!" I heard a voice say , along with some jumping on the bed.

" woza wake upppp! Come on sleepy head" Dimitri complained and started to shake me.

I peaked an eye open and saw Dimitri shaking me continuously with what looked liked to something red and white on his mouth...

It..

Couldn't..

I jumped up out the bed and walked over to my vanity. And sure enough the red lipstick, eyeliner, eye shadow, powder and just about everything else I had was dumped out and wasted all over my dresser and floor. The black nail polish was spilled out and had wasted out on my English paper.

Fuck, I swore as I followed the red trial of lipstick which went from the floor, to the TV, to the lamp, and came to a stop on the wall beside the TV. I looked closely and saw it was a picture of what looked to be a horse, some grass. A sun with a smiley face, a little boy with a cow boy outfit on and a girl holding his hand. The girl was also wearing a cow-girl hat and boots.

Their was also a disco-ball there, a banana, a book, and a stick? At the bottom was Dimitri's name and another smile face was beside it.

Did I mention that Dimitri had used all of my make-up and markers to draw his masterpiece. I looked over at Dimitri who was looking at me expectantly.

" You like it?" he asked me giving me a toothy grin.

I smacked my face on my forehead. What was I suppose to say? Well, I couldn't exactly say what I _wanted_ to say. The picture was actually quite nice if he _didn't_ ruin my 10-page English paper _and_ half of my room in the process.

Well, I couldn't be _to_ mad at him. I was the one who left him unattended. He still was a little kid. I groaned, when I remembered my paper was due today.

Crap, I turned to Dimitri after I had composed myself so I wouldn't yell at him.

"Dimitri" I said evenly " your picture is nice. But _why_ did you feel the need to draw it on the wall?" I asked him

He shrugged " I couldn't find any paper" he said simply.

" So you felt the need to draw it on the wall" I said through my teeth, my voice raising.

" not to mention, I specifically told you to _watch out_ for my paper. And yet you still paid no attention to it!" I finished all control I was trying to manage out the window as I remembered I still had a ton of homework to do on top of re-writing the report.

Dimitri cast his gaze to the floor, as tears threatened to spill out his eyes. He started fidgeting with his hands as I saw him wipe at his tears. " I'm sorry" he mumbled sniffing. " I wanted to drw you somtins" he said and sniffed again.

I sighed, and like that my anger diffused like a light switch " I didn't means to wuin your paper woza. It was an a-a-cccidennt" Dimitri sobbed falling to the floor as he continued to cry, pulling his hair in frustration.

" you hate meee!" he sobbed louder, his body racking with sobs. " I'm sorryyy!" he continued.

Who knew Dimitri was so melodramatic.

" Dimitri" I said and bent down to pick him up in my arms, he continued to cry as I patted his back.

" Dimitri" I tried again, as he looked up at me, his sobs stopping momentarily " I don't hate you" I said softly as I smoothed his hair.

He pouted, and shook his head " yes you do. And I need to go in time out" he said quietly.

I lifted his chin up to me. " Dimitri, nothing you could _ever_ do would make me hate you. You understand?"

He looked me in the eye, " weally?" he asked " nothing?" and put his little hand on my cheek.

"_nothing_" I said and kissed his forehead " I love you Dimitri"

He gave me a breath-taking smile that lit up his entire face. " I love you to woza"

.

.

.

I took a fry from Christian's plate. " thanks Zuko" I winked at him as he glared at me. I popped the fry in my mouth, as I took a sip of my Sprite.

"Really Rose? Avatar?" Christian said and rolled his eyes at my comment. Dimitri and Eddie looked up at the mention of Avatar.

" Avatar!, can we watch?" Dimitri asked and started bouncing up and down beside me.

O great, remind me to slap Christian later.

" yeah, I wanna watch the movie too." Eddie commented " what? It was good" he defended after seeing Christian's and Adrian's incredulous looks.

" where's Avatar!" Dimitri said clearly annoyed that no one was talking about watching the movie.

" sorry buddy. But were not uh watching that movie" Christian told Dimitri and ruffled his hair.

Dimitri glared at him. I chuckled as Christian winced and Dimitri started to sulk. Before I could intervene, Lissa leaned over and told him she had the movie and that he could watch it when we came over later. Dimitri perked up immediately as he started doing a victory dance in his seats.

I shook my head smiling, he was to _cute._

" woza" Dimitri said and patted my shoulder " I finish. Can I have my chocte cake nows?" he asked me and smiled up at me.

I kissed his forehead, " sure bud" I said and gave him slice of chocolate cake. He thanked me by giving me a kiss on the cheek and stuffing his mouth with his piece of cake. I chuckled but couldn't help tearing my up either. It was delicious, ahh. I loved Miranda cooking. Glad she's back.

We all talked some more before finishing up and leaving the Commons. We were on out way to Lissa's room with Dimitri riding on Eddie's shoulder's trying to touch the lights on the ceiling. He laughed the whole way, as he consistently tried to reach higher and higher almost falling off Eddie until finally Eddie just started throwing him up in the air and catching him. Dimitri loved it more.

" He's so adorable" Lissa cooed as she watched Dimitri and Eddie interact. Mia watched with Awe at Eddie playing with Dimitri.

I couldn't help but smile " yeah, he is" I replied as Dimitri yelled at Eddie to throw him higher.

.

.

.

" Take her take her to the floor. Show her show her how you roll. Drop it Drop Drop it low" Dimitri sang as he watched the commercial for the new movie Rio, I think it was called.

I shook my head, _that_ was going to be stuck in my head.

" Drop it, Drop Drop it low" he continued and laid on his back dancing. " get it get it get girl" he giggled and started singing the whole thing again.

I groaned, " Dimitri" I called " don't you want to watch Avatar?" I asked him, hoping that Damn commercial wouldn't come on again. He looked at me and smiled shaking his head. " Diego is on!" he declared and started singing the backpack song.

Damn.

I sighed, as I turned my attention to the girls who was going on about a dance that was coming up.

" seriously, guys. We need to go shopping before all the good dresses go" Lissa said as Mia nodded in agreement.

I raised an eye-brow. Ha! " what dance?" I asked, the whole Dimitri thing making me forget about things like that.

The starred at me mouths agape, " the senior dance. The one that we've been talking about since we were younger and not old enough" Lissa stated.

" the one that keep us sane until the _blow-out_ bash after graduation. _And_ it's our 2nd to last dance at this school" Mia said giving me a 'duh' look.

Well, damn. A simple 'upcoming dance' would have been fine.

" oooh" I said nodding my head " that dance."

They both rolled their eyes simultaneously at me. I stuck my tongue out at them.

" Drop it Drop it Drop it low!" Dimitri sang sliding on the floor " Drop it Drop it Drop lowww" making his voice go deep at the end.

That's twice. His cuteness is starting to wear my patience.

" Hehe, get it get get it girl" he giggled and continued sliding on the floor. "take her take her to the floor"

Who am I kidding, he was still cute.

" so maybe we could go next week or so.." Lissa trailed off looking through he planner. I rolled my eyes.

Did she really have to write it down?

Drop it Drop it Drop it Low...

Ahh, Damn. See, it got freaking stuck in my head!.

I looked over at the TV screen and saw Dimitri was now watching the Karate Kid. I shook my head as he was doing the same moves as the kid on the screen was. He ran over to get his jacket, put it on. Took it off, threw it on the floor, and put it back on. I chuckled.

**A/N: The movie is the Karate Kid with Jaden Smith and Jackie Chan. **

Lissa was still putting down dates in her planner while Mia was texting away furiously a shit-eating grin on her face. Doesn't take a genius to figure out who she's talking to.

Ahh, now there's something to talk about.

" Tell Eddie I said Hi" I told Mia. She looked up at me as her face turned red and she gave me a sheepish smile.

" um, how-" she started trying to explain.

I rolled my eyes a smile on my face " I'm not stupid Mia. I see the looks you and Eddie give each other" I winked

Her faced flushed and she stuck her tongue out at me. " we don't give each other _looks_"

" oh, right. You give each other _lingering glances_" I said and laughed at her expression.

" stop teasing Rose" Lissa scolded me, a smile on her face as she looked at Mia whose phone just went off indicating a new text message.

I smirked at both of both of them. " just be good to him" I warned her as she nodded.

We all talked about this and that, after Lissa had told us we were going dress shopping a week from today. Dimitri was no watching Animal Planet engrossed as the man talked about a lion or something. I felt a vibrating movement on my hip and looked down to see my phone ringing.

Mom? Wonder what she wanted, I shrugged and pressed accept on the screen.

" Rose Speaking," I spoke.

I could picture my mom rolling her eyes, " Rose. There's a lady here that wishes to see you and Dimitri" my mom told me.

My eyebrows knitted together, " Really? What does she look like?" I asked.

" Early 40's, Russian accent..."

Oh, that must be Dimitri's family. Uh, I forgot all about them. I looked over at Dimitri whose eyes were glued on the television screen. Now how am I going to explain this whole situation?

" is her name Olena Belikova?"

I heard my mom ask for her name, " yeah. How did you know?" she asked.

I chuckled, " she's Dimitri's mom" I replied.

At that, Dimitri turned his head to me and raised an eyebrow. He crawled over to where I was, " Mama's here?"

he asked his eyes lighting up. I ruffled his hair, " yeah buddy, were gonna go see here okay?" I said as he jumped up doing his little dance that was way to cute.

Before my mom could respond, " tell her were on our way. Be there in 5" I told her just as my battery died.

I plugged it back in the wall and stood up stretching my legs. I looked over at the girls who were smiling at Dimitri still doing his little dance. " I"ll be back guys. I'm pretty sure you heard the conversation" I said.

They nodded, " go ahead" Lissa smiled, " well be here" she continued along with Mia who was nodding.

" alright" I told them " I'll be back later" I said and gave them a quick hug.

Me and Dimitri walked through the Corridor as the Thunder boomed loudly. Dimitri clasped my hands tighter as a lighting bolt went through the sky.

I picked him up, after he jumped some from the thunder storm. " you scared Dimitri?" I asked him smiling slightly. He nodded and hid his face in my hair. " it's loud" he indicated pointing to the dark sky as rain began pouring down.

" it's okay, just a some rain" I smiled at him, as we walked through the Brown doors to the Administration office. Dimitri smiled as we neared, the drama about the Thunder storm forgotten for now.

We walked inside, as I saw my parents talking to what looked like to be Dimitri's family. Their was his mother, his three sisters, a young boy around 8 or 9 which must be Paul, and His grandmother.

They all turned when they heard us, as Dimitri shot out of my arms and into Olena's.

" Mama!"

* * *

**And their you have it, Dimitri's family has arrived! :P**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry about it taking so long. My family's doing tremendously well and have made a speedy recovery. So that's great, I'm on Spring Break the rest of the week and next week so I'll try to squeeze another chapter of this story, and 2 more chapters for my other story: My Baby Forever.**

**Updates should be _at least_ once a week after next week, but well I have exams coming up and stuff'. I'll try my best though.**

**Thanks _SO_ much for the reviews! They make me smile, and inspired my to sit down and write this chapter right now. I wanna get 300! I know we can do it!**

**Give me your thoughts on this chapter, what you liked and what not. If I get over 25.. the next chapter will be longer! Haha, if I get under 25.. it will be shorter. Lol.**

**So Review! I really wanna know what you think. *Smiles***

_**Sneak Peak of next chapter for whoever reviews...**_


	8. Chapter 9

***Jumps up and Down* Thanks for the Reviewsssss! Haha, you guys rock!**

**And as Promised, This chapter is way longer!**

**Well, I did as much as I could in 3 hours...**

**You should like it though! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: No one can remake a story of this! Haha. **

**But sadly, since I don't own the characters..**

**You may do as you please with them in a story of your own. :D**

**Chapter 9: Are you okay?...**

* * *

Rose POV

Olena continued to stared at Dimitri for another 10 seconds, while Dimitri looked at her expectantly.

"Dimka?" she asked unexpectedly. Everyone in his family starred at them with their mouths wide open. Well, except for Yeva. She probably already knew about this.

Dimitri nodded and put his little hand on her cheek, " it's me mama" Dimitri spoke.

Unexpectedly, She fainted. Dimitri, quickly got out of her arms and tried to catch her before she fell.

"MAMA!" said 4 distinct voices as Olena Belikova continued to Fall to the ground. My mom and I quickly rushed over to catch her before she hit the ground.

Well that didn't go as planned.

I helped my mom lower her onto one of the couches in the lobby. Dimitri was crying as he thought the whole thing was his fault. His older sister Karolina, I think was trying to quiet him down along with little Zoya I think her name was in her arms. Sonya was quieting down her baby, until finally I saw Dimitri was now with his youngest sister Viktoria.

I saw Yeva shake her head and mutter something in Russian.

Paul walked over to me and tapped my arm, " That's Uncle Dimka right?" he asked me hesitantly.

I smiled at him, " yeah Buddy. That's your Uncle Dimka"

He raised an eyebrow, like Dimitri did. Wow, he really _did_ look like Dimitri.

I sighed, " it's a long story" I said loudly as I saw everyone else looking at me expectantly.

My dad leaned over to whisper in my ear, " I think we should have warned them.." he trailed off.

I glared at him, " you think?" I whispered back sarcastically.

The whole situation was just confusing, my mom, Sonya and Karolina were still hovering over Olena. Yeva looked bored. Viktoria was talking to Dimitri. My dad was on his phone over in the corner, and poor Paul just didn't know what to do.

I saw Dimitri walking over to me and grabbed my hand. He yelled to get everyone's attention and smiled when he saw he had it.

"everwone this is my woza!" he declared and gave me a smile.

Yep, nothing like a first impression.

.

.

.

" Roza, I must admit. Your more beautiful in person" Olena told me as she took me in a hug.

After her... uh 'Fallout' with Dimitri jumping in her arms. Olena sorta passed out for about an hour... Of course I would too, she hasn't see Dimitri in almost 7 years and well when she actually _did_ well would you expect a 5 year old to go jump in your arms call you mama, and only to be confirmed that it really was him.

She probably thought she was hallucinating, very badly.

I smiled at her, " Thanks"

Everyone was gathered around in the Guest housing where the Belikova's were staying at. Dimitri was over talking to his sister's about one of his 'adventures' while playing with Paul.

I told the Belikova's everything about why Dimitri was the way he was now. Along, with some other things like how we met and offered to train me. Since they wanted to know so bad, and apparently when Dimitri talked about me he couldn't help but go on and on.

At that, I couldn't help but smile.

Although, the whole thing was sorta awkward on my end. Dimitri was sitting on my lap, as I listened to how much we were in love. I'm not gonna lie I felt like some kind of pedophile or something. Especially when Dimitri was telling them of how we had saved Lissa.

The lust spell cam to mind, and well.. yeah.

But I could tell that they didn't mind and could tell how much we loved each other. Olena beaming the entire time at us. Also, she couldn't help but keep picking up Dimitri. He really was too cute, not to mention I knew she was probably having flashbacks of him at that age.

Paul and Dimitri ran over to me a glint in their eyes. "Auntie Rose," Paul paused to get my attention " Did you really kill 2 strigoi by yourself!" he asked in amazement.

"Paul!" Karolina chastised him.

"What?" he asked and shrugged his shoulders.

I gave both of them a smile, " It's fine" I told Karolina. I turned to Paul, " Yeah I did" I told him and ruffled his hair.

"That is so Cool!" He exclaimed looking at me in Awe.

"Isn't it?" Dimitri smiled and then shrugged his shoulders.

I chuckled at both of them. "Well thank you"

They both yawned simultaneously, and rubbed their eyes. The babies started to get fussy and gave that 'I'm irritated' cry. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was almost 9.

" Well, guys. Were gonna let you all get settled in" I said.

Sonya, Viktoria, Karolina, and Olena all gave me a 'thank-you' look. I smiled shaking my head. They probably didn't know how to say that with out being rude.

I stood up stretching as we gave everyone a hug, and a 'meet you tomorrow' look. Dimitri gave them all hugs, while Yeva whispered something in his ear in Russian.

Note to Self: When Dimitri turns back, LEARN RUSSIAN!

Me and Dimitri left the guest housing with him on my back, and going on and on about the tiles on the wall. I shook my head, he was really tired.

"see? It looks like a dolpypin" Dimitri giggled and started to make up a song about the 'Dolpypin's.

I chuckled, " You mean Dolphins?" I asked him.

He plucked the back of my head and giggled, "That's why I said Silly. _Dolpypin's" _He replied and started to play in my hair.

"Dolpy, Dolpy, you live in waters. Doply, Dolpy you can swims. Dolpy, Dolpy" He paused trying to come up with something else in his song. He settled for another, "DOLPY!" and then yawned.

"you have prettys hair woza" Dimitri told me sleepily and wrapped his arms around my neck as I felt his head lay on my shoulder.

A minute later I heard his little snores and his breathe on my ear. I could help but smile at him. I twisted around so I could hold him properly, and he would lean back or anything and fall. I arrived at Lissa's dorm and knocked on the door three times before she opened.

"Hey" She told me, She still had on her clothes from earlier but they were wrinkled and her face was flushed.

I narrowed my eyes playfully at her, "Let me guess. Fire Ball is here" I said to which she blushed.

"Mia had to go do something about 4 hours ago, and he just came over" she shrugged. I shook my head, as she moved pass so I could walk inside.

" Awee" she cooed as she patted Dimitri's back softly as he continued sleeping.

"yeah, he was knocked out before I even got over here" I said as I retrieved my phone and charger from her wall.

" you like him being this little again?" Lissa asked me.

I shrugged, " I do. But I also like my Russian God" I said which caused Lissa to let out a giggle.

I saw Christian laying on the bed with his arms behind his head. I scoffed.

"Yes I'm good. Thank you for asking Rose. And you are?" Christian's sarcastic voice rang out thru the room.

I rolled my eyes, "Swell"

He glared at me.

"What?" I offered and did a half shrug with my shoulders.

I sighed, " fine. Hello Christian, it is _so_ nice to see you. I don't know how I didn't see you over there my dear friend."

You just gotta love Sarcasm. Best thing ever.

Lissa rolled her eyes, and gave an exasperated sigh at both of us. "must you two always do this?" she asked.

The question was rhetorical.

" of course" we both answered automatically, and then laughed.

Dimitri gave a little whine, and snuggled closer to me. I smoothed his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Well, guys. I'll catch you sometime tomorrow. I'm gonna go put Dimitri down." I said

Lissa nodded and gave us both a hug, " okay. Talk to ya tomorrow" she said and went to get the door for me.

Christian nodded, "later Rose."

I walked down the hall toward my dorm. Dimitri was still sound asleep as I retrieved my key card and slid it to open my door. I flipped the light on and locked the door and carried Dimitri to the bed. I slipped his shoes off and put them over by the wall beside mine.

Turning the TV on, I saw it was still on Sponge bob. I cursed and quickly changed it to some channel when I saw Adam Sandler with a remote in his hand. Haha, I love this movie. If only I had a remote that controlled my Life...

I pulled out a pair of Pajamas for Dimitri with some race car's on them and put them on him. I slid him under the covers. I kissed his forehead and pulled out something to put on. Taking a quick shower I climbed back in the bed as I finished watching the movie Click.

.

.

.

.

I continued re-writing my English paper as I heard Dimitri cry out in frustration. I looked over and saw he was trying to read a book that I couldn't even pronounce he had checked out from the library.

" Dumb Book!" he said and chuckled the book across the room which hit the night stand.

I shook my head, Dimitri was about 7 years old now. I never knew a 7-year old that tried to read a 1,000 and something page book.. but hey, this is Dimitri were talking about.

" how's the book Dumb?" I asked Dimitri as he continued to glare at the book.

He walked over to me and leaned his head on my shoulder, " are you almost finish Roza?" he asked me avoiding the question.

I patted his head, "Almost" I said to which that earned me another pout.

My English teacher was in a good mood, and gave me today to finish the damn 10-page paper. I was almost finish, and just needed one more paragraph.

"well.. if someone didn't mess it up, we wouldn't be having this conversation would we?" it teased him and poked his side.

He looked down and pulled away from me, " I said I was sorry" he said quietly, and began to retreat to his book over in the corner.

"not-uh" I said and pulled him back to me. " I was joking Buddy. I'm not mad at you" I said and tickled his side.

His lips twitched into a smile as he swatted my hand away, " I'm not ticklish!" he defended himself and tried to tickled me back.

"no _I'm_ not ticklish" I said as I held his arms up and tickled under his arm " But you are"

He screamed and laughed, as he tried to get from my grasp, " I am not!" but he only giggled more as he continued to laugh.

He fell down to the floor, gasping for air. " Roza, Rozaaa! Stop" he laughed trying to move away from me.

I chuckled and shook my head, " what's the magic wordsss?" I teased him

He laughed, " Pleaseee?"

" not those magic wordsss" I laughed and tickled his stomach.

" okay, okay" he gasped " I _am_ ticklish. And your the most wonderful person in the whole wide world and I love you" he smiled.

I poked his ribs playfully, " oh, I already knew that" I stuck my tongue out as he did the same.

"Not the magic words I was looking for, but thanks anyway. Love you too" I said as I gave him a hand and helped him up. He grasped my hand and pulled his self up and leaned on my lap.

"Finish now?" he asked me.

" not yet Dimitri. Go watch an episode of Sponge Bob, I'll be finish by the time it goes off" I told him.

He didn't need to be told twice. He plopped on the bean bag chair and turned his attention to the screen.

I shook my head, and turned around to my desk.

A minute later, I heard Salsa music playing.

I looked at Dimitri who was watching some music video channel, enhanced by it and got up and started to dance.

Talk about Random..

Some Spanish words I couldn't pronounce began to flow thru the room. _Bailamos _was the only thing i caught.

Dimitri continued to dance, completely oblivious to the fact that I was watching him.

* * *

**Sorry about the Salsa music :P It came on while I was writing this. Lol**

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter though! Haha, can't think you guys enough for the reviews! I loved reading them. I hope everyone who reviewed go the sneak peak that I promised them. If not, I'm sorry and I make it up to you if you review again.**

**Also, anonymous viewers, make an account! Lol, I give you a sneak peak of the next chapter if you give me something as simple as Great! It's still a review. :P**

**I got 38 reviews for last chapter! Let's try for...45?**

**As always, I love reading whatever you have to say. Leave a review and you shall be rewarded!**


	9. Chapter 10

**Hello my most wonderful readers!**

**Can't thank you guys enough for the reviews! 304 baby!**

**Woo-hoo! Haha, so to celebrate enjoy this awesome chapter!**

**Earlier than last time right?**

**This is getting really fun now with Dimitri growing and all...**

**Chapter 10: A Date**

**-Part 1**

Rose POV

"I find Romeo really interesting..." Dimitri trailed off as he flipped through the book_ Romeo and Juliet._

For the 20th freaking time. Seriously, no matter how many times he looks at it, it won't change!

I sighed, Dimitri had checked the book out from the library, as my _oh, so dear friend Lissa_ referred it to him. And I hated her for it. (well, not really but you know what I mean) And he hasn't put the damn thing down yet. Dimitri excitedly looked over the page, his eyes glittering with amusement as his eyes skimmed over the page quickly.

There were times like this when I knew my Dimitri was still in their somewhere.

He was still 7. Well 7ish, he had grown about an inch or 2 since Monday and his hair was a little longer. We were on our war to the Commons for lunch, Dimitri still going on about the damn book.

Seriously, between him and Lissa I was going to Die of boringness.

Is that even a word? No wonder I'm failing English..

"No! How can he just do that? You idiot! Juliet loves you" Dimitri whispered harshly to the book.

"Right Roza?" Dimitri looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

I sighed.

He rolled his eyes at me, and went book to the book as we walked over to our normal table. Christian was there with Lissa, along with Mia and Eddie.

"Hey Guys" I spoke, taking a seat beside Eddie.

They looked at us as I got a mix of " heys" and "Hi's" with a " hey Rosie" from Christian.

I glared at him, " Hello fire ant"

His eyes narrowed at the comment. "Guys, stop" Lissa spoke, giving both of us a pointed look.

"yeah, yeah, yeah" we both rolled our eyes at the comment.

"Nooo!" Dimitri gasped " how-w, Romeo! Juliet!" Dimitri stuttered, looking horrified at the book.

Guess he got to the part where the two of them drank the poison. Personally, I don't really get it the whole ordeal. Why did they drink the damn poison in the first place? And what's with the weird language. How-ith. Or some other crap like that. Just say the damn word right. Shakespeare, I will never understand him.

Maybe that's why I failed the Essay we had to do on him.

"ohh! Romeo and Juliet, such a classic" Lissa gushed, paying attention to what Dimitri was reading.

Dimitri looked at her, "you like Romeo and Juliet?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from the book.

"Love it" Lissa smiled.

Crap, wrong thing to say. Dimitri give her a million dollar smile as the two of them started going on about Romeo and Juliet. Mia and Eddie joined in as they all started talking about some other freaking' thing _Shakespeare_ wrote.

I sighed, for like the hundredth time today.

I looked over at Christian, who had the same look on his face as me. "I don't know a damn thing their talking about either Rosie" Christian smirked.

I chuckled, times like this is what I mean when I say Christian is like the older brother I never had.

"neither do I. I failed English cause of him" I snickered, remembering the memory when my English teacher read the paper.

He snorted, "same here"

I looked over at the plates of some people and saw what they were having. Well, offering. There's always more than one decision. Pasta! Yum, I stood up telling the gang I was going to get something to eat. They didn't pay me any attention, except for Christian who got up to come with me.

I wish, they had some shrimp" Christian sighed.

I stared at him, " the hell did that come from?" I asked.

He shrugged.

We stood in line, picking up a tray and piling food on it. Well, I was Christian got a taco and bottle of water.

Bleh.

I also got a little something for Dimitri, in case he wanted anything. Hopefully, his obsession with Romeo and Juliet was over. Probably not though. I also got a couple doughnuts on my plate and a ice-cream sundae for Dimitri. We walked back over to the table taking our original seats.

Dimitri looked up at me and smiled when I sat down, " can I have one?" he asked pointing to the extra pizza slice I had gotten for him.

"sure" I told him, and ruffled his hair. He thanked me, and ate the pizza in 5 bites causing me to chuckle at him.

Well, he _was_ a growing boy. I laughed internally, cause he really was growing. But wait he was also growing if he wasn't growing...fuck, never mind it's giving me a headache.

" Titanic! I love that story" Dimitri said, placing Romeo and Juliet on the table as he stole a fry from my tray.

Well, that movie I liked. Most of it..., not really though. I like Jack though, he was sweet. But the rest of the movie, well...eh, it was way to long.

" I do too, it's such a good story" Mia said, with Lissa nodding along.

Why can't they talk about something _all_ of us like?

"not to mention I love the theme song" Lissa spoke. Yeah, I know. We _all_ know Lis.

"haha, your going downnnn" Dimitri said, doing the sound affects of a airplane as he ate another french fry.

And like that, Dimitri was acting like a 7 year old again. I chuckled, it was cute.

.

.

.

.

A little while later, around 5ish were we all gathered around in Adrian's room. And guess what we were watching. I'll give you a hint..._Shakespeare._

Yep, you guessed it. Romeo and stinking Juliet.

Why were we watching it you ask? Because Eddie, made a comment about Lissa having that movie. And Dimitri heard it, I think you can guess what happened next. He just _had_ to watch it. And no, not the modern one. The one from _1968_.

Seriously though? At least if they picked the modern one, I could have seen Leonardo DiCaprio.

But no.

Dimitri starred at the screen the entire time. He laughed, cried, got angry, sad, just about every emotion. And Lissa wasn't any better.

"Roza," Dimitri sniffed as I sighed and ran a hand through his hair " why did they do it!"

" I can honestly say, I have no idea" I told him.

Yes, punch Eddie in face again. Or maybe sparring...

"they l-l ov-ve-dd each other so-o much-h-h" he hiccuped, and started to sob again.

I looked over at Lissa who was crying on Christian's shoulder. And Mia who was on Eddie's shoulder. I think Christian just enjoyed the feeling of Lissa on him, being as though I know he wasn't paying attention to the movie.

I sighed, seriously! It wasn't that freaking sad. They didn't have to be idiots and go and kill them selves, cause they thought the other one didn't care about them or some crap like that. Well, I _guess_ I could see how they felt. I would be devastated if something happened to Dimitri. But.. ugh! How can you watch the movie over and over and still cry!

I don't get it.

I looked over at Adrian who was paying us no attention. He was busy texting on his phone, which turned into a phone call. He was laughing and had a genuine smile on his face while he talked on the phone.

"haha, okay, whatever you say hun." Adrian teased.

What! Was Adrian seeing someone?

" oh really now? Well, have to see about that." He smirked.

Was Adrian flirting with someone?

They must have said something funny, because he continued to laugh. " alright, well talk later." he said smiling as he hung up the phone.

He know had everyone's attention, " What?" he asked and shrugged his shoulders as he sat back down on the couch.

I raised an eyebrow at him, " who was that?" I asked.

He adverted his eyes from us, " someone" he spoke vaguely.

"cut the crap" I said. I really, wanted to know who this person was. Even though I wasn't in love with Adrian, he was still a good friend of mine and I cared about him.

He sighed, " It's just this girl I've been talking too. We met on this website, a little over a month ago. We eventually started web chatting, and well I knew it was a stretch but I figured I should give her my number so we could talk like normal people" he finished, not being able to contain his smile.

I gotta meet this girl.

" Awesome" Christian and Eddie said, and gave him a thumbs up.

"Cute," Mia smiled.

"Be careful," Lissa spoke "But I'm happy for you. You deserve someone" she smiled.

He thanked them all, and then looked at me.

"Adrian, I'm really happy for you. And she better treat you good. I wanna meet her though" I told him.

He nodded, " of course. I want you guys to meet her anyway."

I looked down at Dimitri who had a smug smile on his face, " now he can leave her alone..." he mumbled under his breathe.

I rolled my eyes, poking his side. He looked up at me and shrugged, probably knowing I heard him. And laid his head on my shoulder.

"When can we meet her?" Lissa asked him.

He shrugged, " next time we go out of the academy."

"Alright," Mia nodded, along with everyone else.

Judging by Dimitri still growing, I would say another day or two at the most. Maybe we could go to the movies too, I wanna see that new movie for the Fast and the Furious.

.

.

.

.

Me and Dimitri were back in my room with me on the computer and him watching Courage the Cowardly dog.

"You stupid dog! You make be look bad, BOOGABOOOGAbooga" Dimitri imitated Ustice from the show as he started laughing.

I laughed along with him, I love that show. I use to love all those shows, getting up on Saturday mornings with Lissa and sometimes her brother watching TV. now all they have is crap on. No reason to even watch TV anymore.

Of Course, my most favorite show would have to be Kim Possible. Growing up, she was a Badass and I wanted to be one. Haha, ahh my days of innocence.

I finished downloading my songs, and shut down the computer. Spinning around in the chair to watch the TV I noticed Dimitri was starring at me while laying on his stomach, a thoughtful look on his face.

I raised an eyebrow, " what is it?" I asked him.

"You like me right?" he asked, sitting up but still on the bed.

" of course, I love you. You know that" I said, wondering where he was going with this.

" will you go on a date with me?" he asked smiling. " tomorrow night?" he continued, looking at me hopefully.

* * *

**A date? Well that might be interesting...:P. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Looks like Adrian had a new love interest. Speaking of which, I need someone to be Adrian's mystery girl. If anyone's interested, send me you name, what you look like, age, (must be no younger than 17) and a few of your hobbies in a review. Also, if your a dhampir, mori, or human.**

**I'll pick the best one, and you'll be in the story! Lol. The chapter after next, well meet you. Next chapter is Rose and Dimitri's date.**

**So, leave me a review if your interested. Or if not, still review! Giving me your thoughts and/or feedback.**

**P.S The Belikova's will be back next chapter!**

** I'm _so_ sorry about not giving everyone a sneak peak like I promised, I forgot the password for my email and couldn't get into it. I didn't want to keep you all waiting. I just changed it and wrote it down, so that won't be a problem in the future.**

**Thanks again!**


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello to all my most wonderful readers! Thank-you all so much for you feedback on the previous chapter. And thank-you to the people who were interested in being Adrian's girl. I'm still deciding, and if I pick you I'll send you a message. Also, contest is still open if anyone is still interested! After this chapter it's closed. **

**Also, I know some of you were questioning the fact that Dimitri is 7 and Rose is 18 going on a date. Lol, that's the fun part :P. Don't worry they won't do anything 'inappropriate'. It's actually quite cute and funny :P**

**Well, here's the chapter you have all been waiting for! **

**Chapter 10: A Date**

**- Part 2**

* * *

Rose POV

I sighed, as Lissa pushed me down in the seat to curl my hair. I couldn't actually believe that we were actually doing this much for the date. You would expect like a movie such as 'Avatar' or something like that. Or even a stupid little kid movie. Heck, I was even debating my chances on going to the playground!

Wrong!

Apparently, everyone was in on the little date. And by everyone, I mean Lissa, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, of course all the Belikovas, and my oh so dear father. Yes, he just got a kick out of this one. They all pitched in, and had done something for tonight from what I had heard.

Did I mention that everyone just thought Dimitri was so cute? Yep, he had them all wrapped around his finger. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind going on a 'date' with him. After all, he _was_ my comrade. Just.. not his self? Well he was his self, but then he wasn't.. Forget it, all of this is seriously giving me a headache.

"All Done" She giggled, finding this whole thing adorable.

I narrowed my eyes at her, " Thanks" I said standing up, and walking over to the mirror in her room. The back was in a sorta pin up, with loose curls hanging down.

"oh, cheer up! I think it's just adorable with Dimitri being just the cutest little gentleman" Lissa stated, laying my dress out on the bed.

I couldn't help but smile, Dimitri did work hard on this 'date'. I didn't want him to get his feelings hurt. And plus once he had grown back, this was going to be _hilarious_._ Just wait till I tell him everything he had done. _

"your right, he is the cutest gentleman ever" I said as I took my hoodie off, carefully as to not mess my hair up.

"Yep, now try not to mess your hair up. I'm going to take a shower and slip on my dress" Lissa told me, shutting the bathroom door.

I shook my head, I didn't even want to know what was her part in this. I slipped on my mid-night blue dress that stopped at my knees. It was an casual dress, with Spaghetti straps.

As, I was looking at myself in the mirror, Lissa came out the bathroom already dressed. She was dressed similarly. She had on an a casual peach dress. Her hair pressed out and a little past her shoulders.

She smiled at me, "Don't you look cute" she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "same goes for you" I spoke, hearing a knock on the door.

Lissa grinned at me, "looks like your date is here"

.

.

.

.

" You look very, pretty Roza" Dimitri smiled at me, as we continued walking. I smiled at him, and poked his side.

"Why thank-you Mr. Belikov, you look dashing" I winked at him, causing his whole face to go red.

I chuckled, way to adorable. We continued walking through the corridor, me following an 7 year-old to where ever. Really though, no one told me anything so I had no clue where we were going. And I didn't like that. Finally, we arrived in the Guest Housing and I had a sort of idea as to where we were going. The Belikovas, Adrian, and my parents were staying there so we had to be going to one of their rooms.

And guess what, we arrived at Adrian's room. I must say, I was quite surprised I thought we were going over to the Belikovas. Eddie was standing at the door dressed in an all black tuxedo, a clip board in his hand. Their was also a red velvet rope in front of Adrian's door with a red carpet of the floor. I looked on the door and noticed that there's was a sign on it.

_Little Dhampir's: Where you'll never eat enough. _

Really? Haha, they really went all out for this. And judging by the 'Little Dhampir' I knew for a fact Adrian had something to do with this. _Where you'll never eat enough_, wonder who came up with the name...

Eddie looked up once he realized we were there and smiled.

"Hello, welcome to Little Dhampir's. How may I help you?" Eddie smiled, and nodded to both of us.

Before I could speak, Dimitri did.

"Hi, um I have a reservation under Belikov" Dimitri spoke, and nodded to Eddie.

"Ahh yes, Mr. Belikov we've been expecting you" Eddie said, trying to imitate an British Accent.

And failed miserably.

I couldn't help but snort, while Dimitri giggled and then composed himself.

"is their something wrong with your voice?" Dimitri asked him.

And at that, I almost lost it. But from the playfully glare from Eddie I knew I was forgiven.

"Right this way, and I'll show you to your table" Eddie said, removing the rope so we could pass.

We walked inside, and I had to admit I was impressed. Adrian's room had been completely transformed, into what actually looked like a real 5 star restaurant. Their were about 10 tables set up through out the room, each with a red velvet table cloth on them. With either, 2 or more seats at each table. Their was a podium, over in the corner where Lissa was standing behind it doing some 'work'. Their was lights strung around the room, that just gave you that cozy feeling.

I looked around, and saw that my parents were over at one of the tables drinking apple cider. My mom wore a casual black dress, matching my dad who wore black slacks, and a black cashmere sweater. Sonya was over at a table with Yeva, and her daughter, looking over the menu. Karolina and her two kids were at a table eating their food, and finally Viktoria and Olena were sitting at a table still ordering. Each of them dressed casual as well.

Christian, Mia, Jill, and Adrian all looked to be waiters. Each of them in uniform, which consisted of Black and Red. Mia and Jill had on blacks dress skirts, along with a Red dress shirt. An apron wrapped around their waist. Same for Christian and Adrian, except they wore pants. Each with a note pad, carrying food back and forth.

Nice..

"Over here" Eddie spoke, and motioned to a table for two behind my parents.

"Here are your menus, and someone will be with you momentarily. Please enjoy your stay here at Little Dhampir's" Eddie smiled at us, and walked off.

Before I could sit down, Dimitri put a hand up to stop me and walked across the table. "please, let me" he said pulling out the chair and motioned for me to sit down. I raised an eyebrow, sitting in the chair as he tried to push me up to the table.

"ughhh" Dimitri grunted, trying to push my chair.

He succeeded in pushing me about 2 inches. I chuckled, and secretly helped him by moving my feet against the chair, to slide it up some. Once he was satisfied, he pushed his chair up close to the table and slid in.

He smiled at me; "what do you think?" he asked me, swinging his feet back and forth under the table.

I chuckled again, " I love it. Thank-you Dimitri" I said, which made him Blush.

He opened up the menu, looking over it as I did the same. The menu was decorated in Red and badge, Little Dhampir, in big letters on it. Along with two phone numbers at the bottom, as if it were a real restaurant.

Skimming over the menu, I rolled my eyes at the special for today. Their were a lot of things on the menu, but only a couple caught my eye, which I rolled my eyes at.

_**Today's Special; complementary of the Chef. **_

_The Dhampir'_

_A most delicious burger to satisfy your hunger. Great for that 'mmm' feeling, or even after you finished a long hard day of training. Topped with Tomatoes, Bacon, Cheese, Onions, Lettuce, Ketchup, Mustard, and Pickles. It will surely have you stuffed. Not to mention, our most delicious secret sauce. And of course, served with the best seasoned fries out there._

I outright laughed at that, causing Dimitri to look up at me raising an eyebrow. I shook my head smiling at him, and at my Parents who looked over at us and winked. Guess that means they had seen the menu.

I continued looking at the menu.

_Dimitri's Wild Wrangler_

_Yee Doggy' aren't these baby's something! Baby Back ribs, topped with delicious BBQ sauce, with leave your mouth begin' for more. Served with Broccoli, and/or mashed potatoes. _

Once again, I couldn't help but shake my head. Moving onto the drinks I laughed at the _Spirit _drink, and the _Guardian. _

_**The Spirit Drink:**_

_Surprise!_

_That's what you would be thinking each time you time your drink this most wonderful and delicious drink. A sweet, yet tangy Strawberry drink that will surely get your spirit's up! Topped with Whip creme! **No Alcohol. **_

Haha, I knew the N_o Alcohol_ part was Lissa's doing.

_**The Guardian:**_

_Had a long hard day in Training? Well, unwind with this. Take a little time off, your taste buds will surely thank you. Served in Mango, Strawberry, Coconut, Lime, and Banana. Topped with Whip creme and a cherry!_

Lissa walked over, dressed similarly to Christian, Mia, Jill and Adrian.

"Hello, I'm Lissa and I'll be your server" she smiled taking out her notepad. "Can I start you off with a drink?"

Dimitri nodded and raised his hand. Lissa smiled at him, "yes?"

"Umm, I'll have the Western" he said and I'm guessing that's a drink. "Along with this" he pointed to something on the menu.

"The JR Roundup" Lissa nodded, writing it down on her notepad. "And you Miss?" she grinned, at me.

I rolled my eyes, " I'll have Today's special, and The Spirit Drink" I said, wondering if the food would taste good.

She nodded, "Alright, and will you all be having any appetizers?" She asked.

Mmm, I looked over in that sections and laughed at the selection. Doughnuts, Onion Rings, And Chicken Nuggets. My all time favorite foods. "doughnuts!" Dimitri cheered, and looked at me expectantly.

I smiled, " Doughnuts" I told Lissa. She chuckled at us, and nodded. "Alright, Someone will be over with your drinks" she smiled again, and walked off.

Dimitri started to swing his legs in the chair again; " Roza" He asked me, as I looked up from the menu.

"mmm?" I asked, rolling at my eyes, at the _Christian the Great Cherry Yogurt and the Adrian Apple Pie._

Boo...

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked me, and looked at me with those brown eyes.

And this is where the regular Dimitri comes in.

"of course, I can honestly say I've never been anywhere like this. And I absolutely love it" I said, honestly.

He gave me a smile that lit up his entire face; "Me too"

Christian walked over a tray on his hand with our drinks on it. He sat the drinks down on the table, and I must say the drinks looked great. Dimitri's 'Western' Drink, was just a root bear float in a Woody glass. (Toy Story) with a cowboy straw. Mine was a tall glass, that looked like a Strawberry smoothie with whip creme and a cherry.

"Here you go" Christian gave Dimitri a little mini Woody Doll and horse, that I guess had come with his drink.

"Woo!" Dimitri giggled, pulling the string in Woody's back. "You ready Partner?" Woody's voice said.

"Yeah!" Dimitri said enthusiastically.

And here he was, his '7 year-old' self again.

"To infinity and BEYOND!" I heard the Buzz-light year doll say. I looked over at Karolina's table and saw Paul had ordered something similar to Dimitri's except Buzz-light year style. He was 'flying' buzz up in the air.

"My little pony, my little pony" I heard again from Karolina's table. Little Zoya had a My Little Pony Horse, that I'm guessing came with her meal. She was brushing the hair on it.

I know this was Lissa's doing. And I bet she had a ball.

Christian thew up some confetti and blew a party horn "SURPRISE!" he cheered, and set my drink down in front of me. The other waiters (Eddie and Adrian) came over along with ( Jill, Mia, and Lissa) waitresses.

"We gotta surprise!" Christian had yelled to them.

Adrian took lead, "we just got a SUR-PRISE, we just got a SUR-PRISE, we just got a SUR-PRISE, wonder what she thinks!" Adrian smirked at me, singing it to the tune from Blues Clues.

**A/N: remember? We just got a clue, we just got a clue, we just got a clue, wonder where it's from! Well,if you watched Blues Clues..**

"Yay!" they all cheered together, and also threw more Confetti. And of course, Paul and Zoya heard and added their little 'yay's!

"Roza! It's a Surprise" Dimitri had giggled while clapping his hands.

I couldn't help but laugh, they really were having too much fun with this. And the smiles they had were contagious.

"Enjoy Lil' Lady" Christian smirked, imitating a country accent.

Who also failed miserably.

But Dimitri was too enhanced in his drink and toy to pay attention. Christian also placed our 'appetizers' on the table. Which consisted of 6 Krispy Kreme Chocolate glazed doughnuts. I rolled my eyes at him as he stuck his tongue out, all of them going back to what they were doing before my 'Surprise'.

A little while later, our food had come. My Dhampir' was delicious, by far the best burger I had ever had. Along with the Doughnuts of course, and my Surprise. Dimitri had his JR roundup, which consisted of chicken nuggets in little spears ( like on Cowboy boots) french fries, corn, and his Western Drink.

After wards, it was time for desert.

" hmm, I think I'll have the milk and cookies!" Dimitri grinned at Lissa, at the mention of the cookies.

She chuckled at him, " of course. And you?" she smiled turning to me.

"hmm, I take a slice of the choco-choco double chocolate cake" I said, the chocolate making mouth water.

Yumm..

She rolled her eyes at me playfully, "I'll be right back" she said going away from the table with our order.

I looked over at Dimitri who had yawned and rubbed at his eyes, "Tired?" I asked him.

He shook his head stubbornly, "not at all" he said and yawned again.

I smiled at him, "yes you areee" I teased him.

He stuck his tongue out at me, "am nottt" he defended himself and crossed his arms.

By now, Lissa had come back our Desert. She sat each plate in front of us, smiled at Dimitri who was trying to keep his eyes open. He would close them, and then open them again his head resting on his arm. I chuckled, as Lissa also had given me a bag for his cookies and milk.

"no, no, not tireddd" Dimitri mumbled, laying his head on the table already fast asleep.

I smiled shaking my head, as I leaned across the table and smoothed his hair. I finished up my slice of cake, and washed it down with the rest of my drink. I placed Dimitri's Desert in the bag and stood up from my chair stretching. I looked around and saw that most of everyone had cleared out.

My parents were helping move some of the tables out the room, Viktoria was carrying Paul who was also fast asleep. Zoya was passed out on Karolina's shoulder clutching her my little pony horse. I couldn't help but smile. I walked over to Dimitri as I shook him lightly.

"Come on sweetie, let's go so you can lay down" I spoke gently to Dimitri shaking his shoulder.

He looked around alarmed, " whatt-t...were?" he asked confused.

"shh, come on" I said, taking his hand to help him out the chair. He yawned wrapping his around my waist. And buried his face in my stomach, " I'm sleepyyy" he wined, rubbing his eyes.

"I know, I know. Come on get on" I said bending down so he could get on my back. I could still carry him on my back, he wasn't as heavy.

"mmm, you nice timee" Dimitri mumbled in my neck, half asleep.

I kissed his hand that was wrapped around my neck, "yes, I had a wonderful time. Thank-you Dimitri" I said softly.

"mmm, welcomess'. I love youuuu" he slurred, until finally I heard his soft little snores.

I chuckled shaking my head, "I love you too Dimitri" I whispered back.

I walked pass everyone and smiled, " thanks guy" I said and nodded to them, my hands still holding up Dimitri.

"no problem" Lissa said, and walked over to give us a hug. Everyone else nodded from where they were smiling.

" yeah, it was kinda fun" Christian said and lifted up a table with Adrian.

"Alright, well I think were gonna head back. You want me to come back and help with something?" I asked

They shook their head, "not at all Little Dhampir. Go get the little cowboy in bed" Adrian said, and gave me a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, " I am. And uh, nice name for a restaurant" I smirked at him.

He shrugged smiling, " it is. Who knows, I may actually pursue this one day"

I chuckled shaking my head, " if you say so lover boy. Night Guys" I said to everyone.

"Night!" they all said back, " night Kiz, hope you had a nice date" My dad said as he held the door open for me.

I couldn't help but smile, " I did. Thanks again"

He nodded, "goodnight Kiz" he said kissing my cheek, and patting Dimitri's back as he walked back in to help.

I walked down the hall, yep. This was a date that I would _never_ forget.

* * *

**A/N: So whatcha think! Hope you enjoyed, this chapter I think was my favorite so far to write. Wanna go to the Little Dhampir's? I hear the food is awesome :P. haha, well just press that button and tell me your thoughts!**

**Also, the contest is still open for Adrian's Girl. It will close May 14 (Tomorrow) at midnight. So if you want a chance send me a message! Remember, include you age, what you look like, and you hobbies. Personality too!**

**Last thing, I'm looking for a Beta for this story. Anyone interested? If you are, send me a message. I just need a person who can look over it and fix any little mistakes I may have made.**

**Next Chapter should be up soon! I have 2 and a half more weeks of school, so it may be slow. But after that, I'll guarantee updates will be much more quicker.**

**You know what to do! Review, and message if your interested in either of those things!**

**Shaymeon Ivaskov:)**


	11. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello Readers! How are you guys?**

**Thank-you all so much for the reviews, and for those of you that entered the contest. And also, to those who were interested in being a Beta for this story. **

**School's outtt! Woo! Summer's here, and that means I get to stay down at the beach, and travel. Yeahhh. Lolz, well enjoy this chapter and tell me what you guys think. Reviews are greatly appreciated:) **

**Shout out to my Beta: ****VampChick76 Thanks!;)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Recap**

Rose POV

Dimitri scoffed at me, "As if. Your room is just so _messy_. God, it's a wonder you didn't get a fine for this." He gestured around the room, where my clothes and all sorts of other things laid around.

I rolled my eyes as he walked over to my desk, straightening up the loose papers lying around.

Dimitri was currently 11ish, and his 'Neatness' was getting on my nerves. As long as I could walk through my room without tripping, I don't see what the problem was. Dimitri moved back into his room about a week or so ago. He was growing into a young man and he didn't need to be staying in my room with me. Let alone the same _bed_.

Even if he was my Dimitri, he needed his space.

Nonetheless, he stayed in my room frequently. The only time he was in his room was when he was sleeping, or angry at me.

He was just about as tall as I was. I wasn't very tall to begin with and he stopped just below my chin. I did not like where his eyes stopped at. I had caught him staring at my boobs twice already and I thumped him on the head for it. He was only 11 for crying out loud! I hate to think what would happen when he actually _was _going through the teenage stage.

I guess my comrade was starting to show now more so than ever.

But come to think of it, I got my first boyfriend when I was 11. So I guess he wasn't too early. And that's when I started paying attention to boys that way.

We also started out practices back up. And I have got to say, I'm enjoying the tables being turned. _Me _telling Dimitri how many laps to run. _Me _chastising Dimitri once he had swore. Well, it was only once. He said I was 'fucking unfair and to piss off' to which I responded with him doing another 400 pushups.

Of course, he apologized relentlessly saying his anger got the best of him.

We had about 3 and a half more days of spring break left. Today we were supposed to be meetings Adrian's mystery girl. And I gotta say, I really wanted to see what she looked like.

"Ewww, what the heck is _this_?"I heard Dimitri say disgustingly as he looked at a piece of pizza under my desk.

At least that's what I think it was.

I shrugged causing him to glare at me.

I chuckled at him; I currently loved the big sister role I was filling. We were always annoying and teasing each other. I always wanted a brother or sister. But I guess I should be careful with what I wish for; with the looks my parents were giving each other I wouldn't be surprised if that had happened.

The Belikova's had left yesterday, saying that they would most definitely be back for my graduation. They enjoyed their time here and got a kick out of little Dimitri. I still had about 3 and a half more months of classes left.

"Hey! You liar! You said that this was broken," Dimitri narrowed his eyes at me, as held up that damn SpongeBob Square Pants watch.

Trust me, I tried to. But the damn thing would not break! I dropped it in a bucket of water, only to swear for a good 3 minutes after reading the water proof label. I cut the straps off, but the damn thing still would not give it a rest! It would giggle a stupid sponge giggle as I repeatedly slammed it on the desk. I poured bleach on it, and still nothing happened. I found a chainsaw in one of the janitor closets and tried to cut the thing in half.

It didn't work.

Fuck, I even got a knife and repeatedly stabbed it. Once again, the thing was still good as ever. Not a scratch on it. I settled for throwing it under my bed. With all the crap that was under there, I figured the chances of Dimitri finding it were very, _very_ slim.

Wrong.

Dimitri put the watch on his wrist and gave me a big grin. Pressing the damn button he laughed as we heard SpongeBob's voice.

"And it still works!" He boomed and flopped on the bed next to me.

I glared at him. "Shut up," I said. I was already getting a headache from him pressing the button repeatedly.

He stuck his tongue out at me, but stopped pressing the button. I was lounging on my side facing the television, with Dimitri lying on his stomach behind me with his head on my side.

"What's on TV?" he asked reaching for the remote, and flicking through the channels.

"I don't know," I said. I was watching some stupid show with wizards and that Gomez girl. It was some vampire episode and I was getting a kick out of it. God, Disney really sucked these days.

"This _town ain't big enough for the two of us._" I looked up at the television screen to see an old western show.

Dimitri starred at the screen completely into it. Oh great, just when I thought he couldn't get any worse.

I snatched the remote out his hand. "We are most definitely _not_ watching that," I said and switched the channel.

"HEY!" he yelled and took the remote out my hand, pressing the back button on the remote.

It stayed on the same channel.

Dimitri let out a sound of distress. "What. Did. You. Do!" he asked through his teeth, still clicking the buttons.

I snickered, putting the batteries in my pocket. "Nothing," I spoke, shrugging my shoulders.

He looked up at me slowly, very slowly his hair falling in his face. His face controlled. "What happened?" he asked deadly calm.

"N-o-t-h-i-n-g" I repeated slowly.

He growled at me. Yes, he growled. "Do not play with the West," Dimitri stated seriously.

I raised an eyebrow at him, my lips twitching into a grin. "Wouldn't _dream_ of it."

Next thing I knew he had me pinned down on the bed. "Roza! Where are they?" he stressed, finally realizing the batteries were missing.

I laughed and said, "I don't know Dimitri." I pushed him off of me and sat up against the headboard.

He glared at me; fixing his hair. "Lying is _really_ bad for your health," he said as he rolled his eyes.

I shrugged at him, "I _really_ don't care."

He sighed and crawled over to me, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Roza, can I please please _please_ watch my show?" Dimitri pleaded, tracing patterns on my hand.

I shook my head, "Nope. Nice try though." and poked his side.

He huffed crossing his arms, "You suck"

I smiled at him "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why do _I _have to come?" Dimitri complained, as we walked across campus to Adrian's room.

"You don't _have_ to come. Just thought you would want to. If you don't though, I told Kirova that you would help her organize her office and feed her 26 cats," I spoke, grinning at his expression of horror and disbelief.

"You wouldn't," he said knitting his eyebrows together and shook his head. "Would you?"

I smirked, shrugging my shoulders. "Maybe..." I let the sentence fall as we entered the guess wing.

I looked to my left, and saw he still had the same expression on his face.

I shook my head smiling and bumped his shoulder. "I'm kidding…" He looked up at me relief clear on his face. "... about the cleaning the office part," I finished, still smiling.

Dimitri quickly shook his head, "Did I say why do I have to come? What I meant to say was... why did I _not_.. have to uhh come," He said.

I rolled my eyes, and looked over at Dimitri who was now laughing.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Care to tell the joke?" I asked.

He smirked at me, "I said come!" Then he fell to the ground laughing.

I sighed and shook my head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mr. Mazur, can we stop to get something to eat?" Dimitri asked for the thousandth time, as we sat in the van.

I plucked his ear, "You just asked that. Shut the hell up already." I already had a migraine, and he wasn't helping.

He glared at me. "Make me," he said and crossed his arms, giving me a look.

My dad glared at both of us from the passenger seat. "Both of you keep your mouths closed or I'll have to make you," he threatened. Then he muttered something in Turkish. My mother also shook her head and said something in her native language.

Note to self: learn other languages, besides English.

I shook my head, sighing and leaning my head back against the seat. We were all on our way to the mall for various reasons. And of course, my parents had to handle something.

We were meeting Adrian's so called mystery girl. Then we were getting more clothes for Dimitri and miscellaneous items for myself. And possibly our dresses for graduation and the two upcoming parties if we see any we like. If not, we would come back in the next week or so and go to another mall.

And by everyone, I meant my parents, Dimitri, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Alberta, Stan, and about 5 other guardians.

Talk about crowded.

I groaned as we passed the sign telling us another 40 miles until we get to the mall.

Wait, how much is that in minutes? 40?

Dimitri was currently listening to his iPod and staring out the window with Christian and Eddie. Lissa was asleep and Adrian was busy texting on his phone. Sighing for the millionth time, I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes. Might as well get some sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Hearing the car motor stop running, I woke up and looked out the window. We had finally arrived at the mall. I stretched and waited for Dimitri to slide out of the van so I could follow. We all filed out of the vans and made our way to the entrance.

* * *

**A/N: ...Not my best chapter, but still good right? Just some Rose and Dimitri fluff a little. **

**Next chapter:**

**We finally met Adrian's girl.**

**Dimitri's a teenager. Now _that's_ bound to be interesting. :p**

**Horse back riding! Yeah, we finally get to see 'cowboy Dimitri' in action. :p**

**I sincerely apologize for my lateness in this chapter. But, review anyway? Let's try for 30? **

**Sneak Peak of next chapter:**

I glared at the stupid horse, as I picked myself up from the ground. Brushing my pants off, I stomped back over to the fence where Matthew and Mia were waiting.

"Roza-," Dimitri started, but I shook my head holding my hand up.

"I hate horses and they hate me, end of discussion" and with that, sat on the tire swing that was hung from the tree.

Dimitri shook his head. Doing some stupid clicking noise with his tongue he got the horse to walk forward. I rolled my eyes as he tipped his hat at me. Doing something else to the horse, somehow he got it to start running through the fields.

"Woo!" I heard Dimitri yelling, mixed in with his laughs.

At least _he _was having fun.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N: I've Been out of the country, off and on. School..Practice..Study all I really had time for. AP classes really aren't a joke. Not to mention, a lot going on and for that I sincerely apologize. I must admit though, I was thinking about not writing anymore, but I've received so many messages from people that they want me to continue my stories. Thanks so much for that guys!**

**So with that, I'll Shut up. Enjoy and leave me your thoughts! ;) **

**VampChick76- Thanks for being an awesome Beta! You rock!**

**Chapter 13: Different Emotions **

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Okay, so I already told her we were here. I'll let you all know once she arrives," Adrian spoke with a giant smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes along with almost everyone else that had come.

"Honesty Adrian, shut the hell up already!" I yelled. "Trust me, I know you excited but _we _aren't as excited."

He ignored me.

"I assume were all good with that. Blah..blah..blah," Dimitri scoffed, followed by a roll of his eyes. "Roza, let's go already. I want to go to the bookstore and maybe hit the arcade. Oh and grab a smoothie. Quite frankly, I don't really care for meeting Adrian's new '_friend,_" he spoke, irritation leaking in the word friend.

I knocked his head, "Calm down, we'll head there in a minute."

He sighed, and put his ear buds in his ears and said, "Alright."

Dimitri was currently 17. He was about 3 or 4 inches taller than me, around 5'9 maybe 6'0 now. As always, his hair was tied at the nape of his neck. With our training sessions back in full swing, Dimitri had built his six pack back up along with his muscles and looked good as ever. His voice had gotten back deep and he was shaving every other morning. He wore a black fitted V-neck that showed his muscles and a pair of loose fitting jeans.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he was glaring at Adrian who still insisted on talking.

"Adrian, relax. She will be here in a couple of hours. Let us know, we'll catch back up with you later," I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Lissa and I have to handle something too," Christian spoke, finishing off his smoothie.

Lissa rolled her eyes and gave Adrian a sheepish smile.

"Text us," said Christian. With that, he and Lissa walked the opposite way which we had come.

Dimitri sent me a pleading look. I rolled my eyes and gave him a 'come on' motion with my hand. "Us too. See ya later," I said as Dimitri and I made our way over to the elevators.

"Oh, you have _no idea _the things I could do to you," Dimitri said grinned, placing down the basketball.

I put down my ball as well and rolled my eyes at him, a smile playing on my lips. "Is that so?" I ask.

"Mhmm, although, I do wonder about the things _you _could do for _me,_" he said nibbling on my ear and kissed under my ear softly.

"Am I right?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "You think about it too," he hinted.

How the hell did we go from playing basketball, to this? Oh right, because this Dimitri absolutely _loved _physical contact. Damn Teenager hormones.

"After all, I do recall your j_ump shot_. Rather…intriguing" He said, his Russian accent far more pronounced.

Damn.

I felt a smile creep up on my face, and turned around as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I wasn't any better. I try though. I honestly fucking try.

"Is that right?" I whispered back seductively, running a hand through his hair.

He let out a low groan, "Fuck yes." He pulled me closer, as his hands roamed freely under my shirt. He looked at me, his chocolate brown eyes giving me a once over. I could feel my pulse hammering against my skin as I was completely mesmerized by his intense gaze. I glanced down at his lips, which were mere inches away.

I sighed.

Dimitri raised a perfectly arched eye-brow as he continued to stare at me. His left hand caressed my face.

"Dimitri," I spoke my voice thick. "I _can't_...we… You're not... what if…damn," I honestly couldn't say how I felt at the moment. Not with actually telling him why I couldn't. "Not now," I concluded, figuring that was the best I could come up with.

Kinda vague, but honestly what could I say?

He brought my hands up to his lips and placed a kiss on my knuckles; along with each one of my finger tips.

God this was getting harder.

Giving me his best puppy dog eyes, he pouted, "Why?"

"Because," I said, pulling away and tried to ignore the hurt in his eyes. "I've told you before Dimitri, I want to wait until you're yourself. You're still underage…and I could-," he cut me off.

"Bull. Shit" He swore, enunciating each word and crossed his arms over his chest.

Well fuck me sideways.

The tables have surely turned.

If this isn't déjà vu, then I don't know what is.

It was always _Dimitri _saying how we couldn't. How we had to wait, how _I _was underage. It was always m_e _getting upset and frustrated. Walking away, as Dimitri tried to be reasonable and stand his ground. Now it was _my turn_. _I _was saying how we couldn't. How _he _was underage. It was _me_being reasonable and standing my ground.

And I fucking hated every second of it.

I internally groaned, and used every swear word I knew as I cursed this situation. Believe me, if I could be with Dimitri in every way possible, I would. But as of at the moment, I honestly _couldn't._

Kirova had told me what would happen if I did.

"_Rose, good to see you again," Kirova spoke, smiling slightly as she sat at her desk._

_I rolled my eyes, "Good to see you too," I spoke, sarcasm clear in my words. No need to act like I actually liked her._

_She narrowed her eyes at me, obviously dropping the act. _"_Alright Rose, I'll get straight to the point. You don't wanna be here, and I have better things to do," she said._

_Now _there's _the Kirova that I know. The one that's hated me and could not wait until my time was finished here._

"_I've seen you and Guardian Belikov around…and well I'm just gonna say this the best way I can. You cannot be with him until after you graduate," she said bluntly._

_Yeah, Yeah-_

_Wait._

_What?_

"_Say what now?" I asked her, finally paying attention to what she was saying._

"_I meant exactly what I said. You and Guardian Belikov are not to be involved until after your graduation. There is not a thing that you can do or say about it."_

_I stared at her, my mouth agape before my attitude kicked in._

"_And why the hell not? I'm eighteen!" Okay, not yet but in 2 weeks I will be._

_It wasn't a problem before._

_She signed, "Rose, I don't want to create problems. I'm simply doing as I am told," she said tiredly._

"_And who's responsible for this?" I glared at her._

"_Rose-" she tried, but I didn't want to hear it._

"_There wasn't a damn problem before. Why now?" I spat. I couldn't help it, I was pissed. After I had changed back, and before Dimitri turned, we were together. She had seen us and she obviously didn't think anything of it._

_Alberta had told me so!_

_That obviously wasn't the case now._

"_Look Rose, I get how you feel. But I can't do anything about it," she let out a sigh. _"_You have about a month left, I'm pretty sure you can get through it. Besides,_ i_t's not like I'm saying you can't see him anymore. Just...leave it alone for awhile, try to be friends. Because if you don't..." she trailed off._

_She didn't need to say it. I already knew._

_It wouldn't look good, and the Queen already didn't like me._

_Why give her a reason why I couldn't have Lissa?_

_Kirova was telling me that she could get technical and she didn't want that. She didn't want to be the bad guy._

_Well that's a first._

_I sighed, "Fine."_

"Dimitri, look, I just can't okay? Leave it alone," I said more harshly than I intended.

The look on his face broke my heart.

"Fine," he stated coldly. "I don't care. Do whatever you want. See if I care," he spat, putting in his ear phones.

"Dimitri-" I started.

"I said whatever Rose. I don't care anymore," he gritted his teeth, and turned away from me.

I glared at him, my own fucking frustration coming into play. His attitude wasn't helping anything, and it only burned with the emotions I was feeling.

"Grow the fuck up Dimitri. You think I don't want this? I want it so fucking badly! But I _CAN'T _okay_? _Get that into you thick SKULL! The sooner the better. I can't be with you! As friends? Of course. NOTHING. MORE. At least not right now," I yelled, yanking the ear phones out of his ear.

He shrugged.

_He fucking shrugged._

Fine.

Two can play that game.

_Buzz, buzz._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. It was Adrian.

**Little dhampir, come on, I want you to meet someone :) We're at the food court over by the Sonic.**

**-Adrian**

I sighed, putting the device back in my pocket.

"Come on, Dimitri, everyone's waiting for us," I said walking towards the Arcade exit.

He followed me without a word.

I rolled my eyes.

Well this was going to be exciting.

* * *

**Adrian POV**

I couldn't keep this smile off my face. I really wanted everyone to meet Alison. She was perfect. Well, not perfect…but perfect for me. She was everything I could want. And she actually _returned_ the feelings. It was more than just a physical attraction. She was shorter than me stopping at about 5'5, maybe 5'4. She had light brown hair stopping at her shoulders. Gray eyes, with a tanned complexion. She had a few curves, and was on the slim side. She was a Moroi. A non-royal Moroi. She was 20, 2 years younger than me.

"Adrian!" she squealed, jumping into my arms as I picked her up slightly.

She was also always in a good mood. I kissed her forehead, placing her back down and holding her hands in mine.

"Hi hun," I smirked.

She blushed, I smirked. I would never get tired of this.

We hugged each other for a few minutes, enjoying finally meeting each other for the first time. We had been talking for about 4 months. We had been seeing each other on a web cam for about a month. But actually meeting her for the first time?

It was incredible.

She pulled back and stared into my eyes, a smile gracing her delicate features. "I've waited for this," she said shyly. "I couldn't wait to meet you in person."

I knew how she felt. We may not have been talking that long, but she knew things about me no one else knew. Not even Rose. And vice versa. We both understood each other.

I was never one for online dating, and online websites. But I do _not r_egret doing this.

"I know," I gave her a smile and caressed her face with the back of my hand.

We stayed like that a few more minutes, before I pulled back remembering that I still wanted everyone else to meet her.

We could get well acquainted with each other...later.

I smiled; I really was in a great freaking mood. "Ali," I said, "I want you to meet some people." I took her hand, as we turned to enter the food court.

I especially wanted Rose's opinion. Even if we weren't together, she was one of my closet friends, along with Lissa. I didn't exactly want their approval, but I wanted to know what they honestly felt.

Alison smiled.

I felt a little weak in the knees.

"Of course! From what you told me, I honestly can't wait to meet them either," she smiled.

I loved her smiles. We continued to walk towards the food court. I saw everyone waiting around and looking for us. Smiling back up at me, she rubbed circles on my hand with her thumb.

I pulled her back to me, and let out a content sigh, as I rested my head on hers.

I had it bad for her.

Really, really bad.

* * *

**Rose POV**

Dimitri and I arrived at the food court, seeing everyone over by the Sonic. Everyone was laughing, including some girl I had never seen.

That must be Adrian's mystery girl.

At least _he _was happy.

We made our way over to the table, before Dimitri finally took his earphones out and turned to me. "I'm gonna get something to eat from the Burger King," he nodded to the other side of the food court. "Let me know once it's time to leave. Just send a text." With that he walked away before I could speak.

Real mature right?

This Dimitri wasn't good with the whole facade he usually used. Unlike using the robotic guardian mask, this Dimitri acted like a jerk.

An arrogant, complete douche bag jerk.

Yep, that does it. I tried to shrug it off the best I could, and ordered a vanilla milk shake and burger before walking over to the table. It still stung.

"Hey guys," I faked smiled. I really didn't care to explain anything right now.

The greetings I got ranged, as everyone said their own thing.

I looked over at the girl who had spoken hello. No one really ever says hello to me, unless it was a formal event. Even then, it was only from someone I didn't know.

I looked her over, and decided this was Adrian's girl. They made a cute couple. She was half the size of him, stopping at a little after his chest. She had straight light brown hair to her shoulders, gray eyes, and a slim body. Adrian's arm was draped over her chair, and she was leaning into him a pleasant smile on her face.

They made a cute couple.

My heart ached.

"You must be Rose," she smiled, leaning over the table to shake my hand.

I smiled back, I was grateful that Adrian had finally found somebody. He deserved it, and she seemed like a nice person.

"You must be the mystery girl, that has got Adrian wrapped around your finger," I smirked.

She blushed, and rolled her eyes. "I am. But call me Alison," she smirked back.

I think I'm gonna like this girl.

We all talked about this and that, and it turned out Alison was a really cool person. She had taken gymnastics until she had turned 18, and modeled up until she was 17. She and Adrian met on a website, out of pure randomness and boredom. Neither one of them was looking for anything, and joined for the heck of it. Like Adrian, they both enjoyed art, swimming, and long walks on the beach.

How cliché was that?

I rolled my eyes at that, but none the less was still happy for both of them.

Turns out that Alison, had also enjoyed horseback riding. It wasn't a bad idea, and we all agreed to go. I had to admit, I had always wanted to go horseback riding. It seemed cool. Lissa thought it was cool too, but we had never got the chance too. We all began to walk back to the parking lot.

I decided Dimitri needed his space. So I sent him a text.

**We're leavin'. Not goin' straight back though. Gonna go horseback ridin'.**

**-Rose**

Buzz, buzz.

He texted back 20 seconds later.

_**K**_

_**-D**_

K?

Not even O-K?

I rolled my eyes, and followed everyone else. I caught up to Lissa, and she raised an eyebrow.

"_Later."_ I mouthed. She nodded. Letting it drop.

I looked back over at Dimitri, and he was smiling at a girl around his age. She was giving him a flirting smile, and he was giving one back. He winked, and she slipped him her number.

He caught me looking at smirked. Catching up to me, we walked out the exit. He held the door for me, and shrugged.

"What? You said not now. Gotta find something to do in the meantime right?" He gave me a sarcastic smile.

I glared at him.

He had given me the exact same words I had once told him.

_Fine._

Game on. We'll see how he likes it.

* * *

**A/N: So.. anyone still out there? Lol, I know I've been MIA and again apologize for that. **

**Looks like Rose and Dimitri have some tension going on between them. Dimitri's not fully matured yet, so he's coping the best way he can. And of course, let's remember their both still teenagers, lol. **

**Congrats to Anonymous! I loved you character, and as we can see yours made the cut. Thank-you all so much for your in put. Who knows? I may still actually use them.**

**So review, and let me know I still have people reading! Comment on the story, and I will have the next chapter out before I go back to school.**

**Later!**


	13. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! You have absolutely no idea how I feel right now, I am elated! I'm so freakin' glad you all _still ENJOY THIS STORY!_ I really enjoy reading each and everyone of your comments. **

**Not gonna hold you all up with my rambling, so enjoy this new chapter!**

**VampChick76- You are seriously amazing, can't thank you enough! :)**

**Chapter 14: Clear My Head**

* * *

Rose POV

About 30 minutes later we pulled up to the Ranch. _Bar W Guest Ranch _was in big bold letters. I had to admit, the place was really nice. You could see a couple of horses roaming around the fenced land. Some people riding the horses. Not too crowded; there was maybe a handful of people were here.

But the Ranch itself was _huge_. You could look at it for hours.

We walked toward the entrance, almost everyone paired up.

Christian and Lissa.

Alison and Adrian.

Mia and Eddie.

Alberta was already talking to what looked like to be the person who owned the Ranch.

That left me…and Dimitri.

Dimitri had a dejected look on his face, which quickly changed to amazement as he took notice of the horses. Noticing me behind him, his eyes hardened and he walked ahead of everyone else leaving me behind.

Ouch.

Finally catching up to everyone else, I noticed that the instructor was telling everyone about the ranch.

"And well…figured, um how do you say it…What the heck?" He shrugged his shoulders, a smile on his face.

Everyone laughed.

I frowned a little, noticing I missed just about all of the conversation.

Oh well.

"Alright, this way ladies and gentleman," he said with a British accent. He motioned for everyone to walk forward and follow the other two instructors. British? Well that was weird considering were at a Ranch… not to mention the whole 'ladies and gentleman' thing.

"Are you with St. Vladimir's?" he asked, holding the door open for me, I gave him a polite smile.

What? I can be civilized.

I noticed Dimitri was looking at me, a snarl on his face as he looked at the guy beside me. I gave him a coy smile.

_Let the games begin._

"Yep," I smiled, finally taking a good look at him.

He ranged from about 5'7 to 5'9. His eyes were a warm brown, which matched his hair. His hair was in a nice cut, stopping at the nape of his neck. He looked around 26, 27 maybe. He wore a white dressed down shirt, though it looked more of 14th century kind of shift, along with a pair of dark blue jeans.

He smiled back, "Wonderful."

He seemed as if he wasn't from here. That would explain the accent, not to mention the gentleman he seemed to be. His vocabulary was that of someone who grew up in a different time.

I found myself curious, and decided to ask him. "You're not from here are you?" I asked, though it came out more as a statement.

He gave me a knowing smile, as he nodded.

I looked ahead and noticed everyone was getting introduced to the horses, two more instructor's showing and telling things about the horses.

I looked over at the man to find him staring back at me. I couldn't help it and blushed a little under his intense gaze.

Strangely…it wasn't like the looks I had received from other boys.

It was…as if he was studying me?

He gave me a apologetic smile, "Forgive me, you just remind me of someone... that I've come across before."

"Oh?" I said not knowing what else to say.

He nodded, as we approached everyone else. Alberta noticed me, and walked over. "Rose, I was telling everyone that I need to get back to the Academy,-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Is everything alright?" I found myself asking.

She gave me a reassuring smile, "Yes, I just need to head back to the Academy for a minute. I trust you all to behave, until I get back."

I nodded.

"Alright," she said. "I'll be back in a few hours. Have fun." She turned and walked back down the hill.

The guy turned to me and said, "Rose is it?" He reached out for my hand.

I nodded, smiling. "And yours?" I asked taking his hand.

"Elijah," he replied.

"Pleasure," I say. I gave him a slight smirk; I've never had the chance to say that. So I giggle a little. Geez, what is wrong with me?

I blame that burger I had earlier… I look over and see everyone gone already. Alison and Adrian riding away together on their horses, I look a little farther and see Eddie and Mia pushing each other on the swing over under the big oak tree.

Lissa was riding on her horse, and giggling at Christian who couldn't seem to get on the horse right. Dimitri was looking at me, shaking his head as he stared ahead. Pulling at his hair in frustration, he pulled the things on the horse and caused it to sprint forward.

Elijah placed a light kiss on the back of my palm. "The pleasure is all mine," he says, never taking his eyes off of me.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh!" I yell in frustration as I fall of the horse for the hundredth time. "Forget it, I quit. I'll be over there," I said.

Elijah laughed lightly, and grasped my wrist as he pulled me back and picked up my hat off the ground. Placing it back on my head, he smiles "You'll get the hang of it; it just takes a little practice is all."

I scoff and said "Whatever. Not everyone cane me a master like you! Seriously, how are you so good?"

He chuckled, "Years and years of experience. I've been doing this for a _long _time."

I still roll my eyes, as I walk over to the two swings randomly hung over in the middle of some trees. Elijah and I had been carelessly riding around the ranch, stopping in this secluded area as I continued to try to get the hang of this whole horseback thing.

Elijah would laugh lightly, a relaxed smile on his face. He really wasn't that bad. In fact, I _welcomed _his company.

He didn't try to get in my pants, like most guys would. His company was just so _different_. I couldn't actually describe it. It was different from Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Mia, _anyone_.

Even…Dimitri.

It's not like I was into him or anything, but it felt nice being in his company.

Elijah followed me, and set on the swing beside mine. We lazily swung back and forth on the swing, neither or us really swinging, just pushing back and forth with our feet as we enjoyed each other's company.

Caught up in our thoughts, a nice calm silence enclosed us.

I looked over at the sky, and saw the sun was beginning to set. The sky was a nice orange color, and from where we were sitting it was really a breath taking scene.

I wished Dimitri was with me.

"You know," Elijah spoke. "I've never showed anyone this before."

"Hmm?" I say, realizing that maybe we hadn't just been riding around.

"What I mean is…this spot was where I would come to as a kid to clear my mind. Relax; get away from everyone and everything else. Where I would go when my father was upset with me," he said with a faraway look in his eyes as he stares ahead.

"You use to come here as a kid?" I ask, turning around slightly to face him.

He nodded, "My father was a wealthy land owner. This is one of the properties that we owned. We frequently stayed here, and this was always my favorite place. Thus, I took over it when they died."

"I'm sorry about you parents, err, family," I told him, remembering what Lissa had went through after her family died.

He shrugged, dropping the subject about them.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask. I barely even knew the guy.

He gave me a small smile, "I could see you had a lot on your mind, and well," he shrugged, "I wanted to"

I sighed, "Was I that easy to read?" I tried giving him a small smile. I failed miserably.

He takes my hand in his, nothing romantic about it, "No, I guess you could say I'm just good at reading people."

And again, I can't explain it, but I find myself telling him. I tell him all about my predicament, and what's going on. Of course, I don't tell him about the fact that we're vampires, but I tell him everything else.

He just listens.

"Don't worry Rose, let the chips fall into place," he said finally.

Something as simple as that, and yet I felt as if he was saying so much more. We set a few more minutes before I received a text from Lissa.

**Come back to the front, we've been looking for you forever! Time to go. Wait...you're not lost are you?**

**-Lissa**

I rolled my eyes, and quickly typed a reply.

**Smh, no Liss. Be there in a few.**

**-R**

Elijah raised an eyebrow, "Time to go?" he asked.

I nodded, getting off the swing and stretching, "Yep. Time to head back"

.

.

.

We ride back to where everyone had met, Elijah and me on the same horse. I really wasn't feeling like trying to learn to ride the horse again. Plus, I didn't know how much time we had, so I rode with Elijah.

That sounds... wrong.

Everyone was gathered around, still talking to the instructors as they waited for us. Dimitri was over talking to some female instructor, nodding and smiling to whatever he was saying. Everyone noticed I had finally arrived, and waved for me to come over.

Elijah helped me off the horse, giving me a hug as I got off. "I enjoyed myself today," he spoke, smiling.

I noticed out of the corner of eye, that everyone was staring though I couldn't find it in me to care. I was still in a messed up mood with Dimitri, and him flirting with the whore-bag instructor didn't help.

I smiled at Elijah, as he placed one last kiss on the back of my hand. "I enjoyed myself as well. Thanks again."

"Not a problem. Hope to see you again sometime," he said, getting back on his horse.

I nodded, "Bye Elijah."

He rode away, as I walked back over to everyone noticing that they were piling back into the van. Dimitri was standing outside of it, a scowl on his face.

"Who was that?" he asked, jealously obvious in his voice.

I smirked, "My f_riend._"

He glared at me, "Your _friend,_" he spoke with obvious distaste, "Needs to learn to keep his hands to himself."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, Dimitri," as I pushed past him to get in the van. Dimitri continued to glare ahead as he shut the door and set beside me, in the last row.

.

.

.

It seemed as though Everyone noticed the tension in the car and would once in a while look back at us, smile an uneasy smile and turn back. Eddie and Christian broke the silence.

"So, uh, Dimitri. What was up with you and that girl?" Christian asked with a smirk on his face.

Lissa punched him in the side. "Ow, babe! Cut it out," he pouted.

Lissa glared at him, "Shut up"

Eddie started to say something, but Mia was giving him a stern look. He didn't say anything, turned around and tried to put his arm around her. Mia plucked his ear.

"What'd I do!" he scowled.

"Shut up, you idiot," she replied, as her and Lissa shot me apologetic smiles.

I gave a sigh of relief when I noticed the Academy building coming into view. Pulling into the parking lot, I quickly slid out the van, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment.

As I walked ahead, I noticed Dimitri jogging up to me. "Rose, wait!" he held my arm, signaling me to stop.

"Can we…do you…can we talk?" he asked, giving me a sad smile.

I shrugged.

"Please?" he asked again, "Look, I just wanna…I need to talk to you."

* * *

**A/N: Not that long, but still good right? Tell me what ya thought!**

**Tell ya what, if I get over 30 reviews for this chapter, the next chapter will be longer than any chapter I've done. **

**Say.. maybe 10-15,000 words? Or 12 pages in word? **


	14. Chapter 15

**A/N: Haha, you guys rock! I should make promises like that more often :P Alright, so here's the chapter I promised. Lot's going on, so hope you enjoy! As promised, it's long.**

**VampChick76- You deserve an award, lol. Thanks again : )**

**Oh, there is a Lemon in here. Just giving you a heads up. And uh, violent? Rose and Dimitri get a little... Demanding? Or aggressive maybe. **

**And ****WildChildBornGood? Thanks for the review, you weren't far off either. lol**

**Chapter 15: Haywire**

* * *

Rose POV

I glared at Dimitri snatching my hand from his, "_No. _I don't give a damn. I don't want to talk to you right now."

Dimitri looked at me, completely not expecting this would happen.

"What? Why?" he asked, baffled.

"Because," I spoke, "You cannot just act like a complete douche bag and then decide to change your mind! It doesn't work that way, and the world does not revolve around your big ass head." I glared at him.

"Rose-" he started.

"Whatever, Dimitri," I said, walking away from him, going to my room.

He caught my arm again, staring at me once more with those dark eyes of his. "_Please," _he pleaded again."Look, I just want to-" but again I didn't let him finish.

"I said leave me the hell alone Dimitri! I'm not for this crap right now," I just about yelled to him, as I turned around and walked away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I sighed again, and shut my computer down as I flopped on my bed. Racking a hand through my hand, I gritted my teeth. I really fucked up earlier. I hadn't meant to blow up like that at Dimitri. Here he was trying to talk things through, and I blow up at him. I did mean a little of what I said earlier, about him being ready to talk when he wanted to. Even though I constantly tried to reason with him, I wasn't mad or anything, because that's exactly how I use to act.

Ugh.

It also didn't help, that I had taken the darkness from Lissa. I didn't even know I was doing it, it just happens sometimes. I turned around, so that I was lying on my back. I really, truly didn't mean most of the things I said earlier. Truth was I wanted to talk this out as much as he seemed to. Though, I couldn't figure out a way to, without telling him the main reason.

I groaned.

I sent him a text, deciding to test the waters.

**Hey, um I fucked up earlier. Can we…um, can we still talk?**

**-R**

I waited for a reply.

Nothing.

Dimitri always texted me back within a minute or so. So when 45 minutes had passed, I figured he didn't want to talk to me at the moment. Throwing my phone on the floor, I continued to stare at the damn wall again.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me, it isn't over_

I noticed that my iPod was still playing at random, and couldn't help but shake my head at the song choice. Lissa had gotten me hooked on this girl, Adele I think her name it.

I had to admit though, I liked her music.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too  
Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

It did hurt now, but I was going to make it last in love. Me sitting here, waiting for Dimitri to text back wasn't solving anything, nor was feeling sorry for myself. I slid off the bed, pulling on a gray sweatshirt, and slipped on my Nike flip flops. Locking my door, I made my way across campus to the Guardian Wing.

It was now or never.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Knocking on the door for the 700th time, in like 10 minutes I got my answer. Guess he didn't want to be bothered.

Too bad.

Bending down, I remember Dimitri once telling me about the spare key he kept under his door mat. I found the key, which was taped under the mat as I stood back up. Unlocking the door, I walked in to find the room completely dark.

"Dimitri?" I called out.

No answer.

The shower wasn't running, but as I looked around the room, it was clear he had been here. There were more clothes on the floor, than last time. As was the jacket I had seen him wearing earlier. The bed was unmade, and things were scattered around.

But that wasn't what caught my eyes.

Everything looked as it had been kicked or thrown around. A couple of frames were broken on the floor, along with a broken glass. There was a dent in the wall, the size of a fist.

I couldn't help but feel worse than I did. I had a feeling this was because I me.

I sighed.

Walking back out the door, I closed the door and softly placed the key back how I found it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Walking aimlessly around, I noticed that I had ended up away from the buildings and such, but still on the Academy grounds. Walking a little farther, I saw the cabin come into view.

Walking ahead, I went to the cabin. I opened the door, knowing it wouldn't be locked. It was dark inside, except for the light coming from the gray skies.

Huh, guess it's supposed to rain today.

There was somebody sitting on the windowsill, so I quickly got into a fighting stance. No one really knew about this cabin. Dimitri had told me so. But when I saw the outline of the body and smelled the mint aftershave, I relaxed.

"Fancy seeing you here," Dimitri spoke in a monotone, still looking through the window.

I didn't say anything, and walked over to sit across from him on the windowsill.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why are you here Rose?" Dimitri finally asked, turning around to face me.

I looked him in the eye.

"Dimitri, I need you to know I didn't mean to blow up at you earlier. I was upset and angry. It didn't help the fact that I had also taken the darkness from Lissa," I told him, "and I'm sorry."

He stared at me, his deep brown eyes thoughtful. Reaching out his hand, he stroked my cheek, until he dropped his hand back to his lap. "I'm not mad at you Roza," he said quietly, looking back out the window.

I couldn't help, but let out a small smile.

I took his hand in mine, and laced out fingers together. But Dimitri dropped my hand, and turned so he was facing me fully.

"Roza," he started, "I need to tell you something."

He stared at me, an anxious look on his face.

"Go ahead," I said. Whatever it was, it must have been something big.

"Rose," he hesitated, racking a hand through his hair.

"Just spit it out already Dimitri."

He sighed, "Alright. I did something I'm not proud of, and I can't believe I fucking did it. I'm so fucking stupid. God, but I need you to know it meant nothing to me. Absolutely _nothing_. I was angry and upset, I wasn't thinking."

I blinked.

What?

"You…were with another woman?" I asked calmly.

But I was anything but, it was clear he had clearly been with someone. And that hurt. It hurt; like someone had fucking ripped my heart out. I understand why he was upset, but actually being with someone else? That was low, and it hurt like hell.

I snatched my hand away from his, standing up I walked so I was standing over him."I don't ever want to see you again. Whatever we had it's _over,_" I spat, glaring in his direction. I walked a few steps toward the door, before Dimitri stood up and pulled me back. "_Get the hell off me!" _I growled, pushing back against his chest.

Dimitri held my wrists, looking me in the eyes. His brown eyes were darker than ever. They were black as coal.

"Roza," his voice was low, "Listen to me, I need you to know this-" but I cut him off again.

"Dimitri, leave-" but I stopped talking, as Dimitri slammed me against the wall. Not too hard, but enough to get me to listen.

"Look," he spoke again, his voice low and his accent was much, _much _more pronounced. "I know you're upset with me. I get it okay? But I need you to know I did not have sexual relations with _anyone_. It…we were just making out. I was pretending she was you. All I _thought _about was you. Please…just… It meant nothing," he finished.

I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall.

Did I understand? I did.

Of course I did.

But it _hurt_.

It _stung_.

Knowing it meant nothing, helped but it didn't exactly _fix _it.

I opened my eyes, to find Dimitri staring at me intensely. A few strands of his hair framing his face. His eyes were black and bottomless. His breathing was a little heavy. One of his arms rested over my head against the wall, while the other rested on my waist. His forehead was mere inches away from mine, and he was looking at me expectantly.

It was intoxicating.

"Dimitri-" I started, but he cut me off as his lips collided with mine.

Pulling me closer to him, one of his hands traveled under my shirt while the other released my hair from the elastic band. His tongue met mine, exploring my mouth as I let out a low moan. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not being able to help myself as I fisted my hand in his hair.

He growled.

"Dimitri," I spoke, my voice breathless as I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Hmm?" he spoke, kissing down my neck. I pulled him up by his hair, so that he was looking at me.

"You're mine, okay? Not anyone fucking else's. Don't you _ever _forget it. Never *kiss* ever *kiss* _ever_. *kiss*I love you," I said, as I leaned my forehead against his. "So damn much."

He nodded, tipping my chin up so that I was looking at him. "Neither do you. I love you so much it hurts. You're mine as well. _Mine_. I…need you I need you so much, Roza," he whispered, closing his eyes as his fingers interlaced with mine.

"Me too," I whispered back, as my lips met his.

Our fight from earlier was forgotten as Dimitri lifted me up and pressed me against the wall. I groaned against his lips, as I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt him on my inner thigh. I grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him close as possible.

"I need more. I need you," I breathed, kissing Dimitri roughly.

I let my head rest against the wall, as Dimitri placed open-mouth kisses along my neck, shoulder, and jaw. I whimpered slightly, the need to feel him was overwhelming. I quickly got rid of his shirt, ripping it off when I noticed there were too many buttons.

"I liked that shirt," Dimitri mumbled, claiming my lips again. We continued to kiss, our intensity growing as our pace increased. The kisses weren't soft or gentle anymore, but hot and hungry. I couldn't get enough; Dimitri quickly took my sweatshirt and shirt off while carrying me to the bed. I fell back against the bed with Dimitri hovering over me as he kissed down my neck. Stopping above my breast, he undid the clasp on the back and 'hummed' in approval as he threw the bra across the room.

"So beautiful," he spoke, capturing my lips again. His hands ghosted down my body, and stopped right below my stomach. Looking for my approval, I nodded as Dimitri took of my panties and flung them across the room.

His eyes darkened, as he stared at me hungrily. Sticking a finger slowly inside my damp heat, I moaned.

"Fuck Roza, you're so wet," he spoke, his voice thick. I responded by opening my legs wider, inviting him further in. One finger, then two slid inside me, as I cried out with pleasure. His fingers slicked over my clitoris and pumped in and out of me. I writhed off the bed, as I felt my orgasm building up.

"Let it out Roza. That's it, come for me," Dimitri spoke, and that was all I needed to send me over the edge.

My heart stopped, as I drowned in bliss, forgetting where I was. I let out a shaky breath, and reached out to Dimitri as I captured my lips with his.

"Dimitri…" I murmured against his lips, "Now…I need you now."

He nodded as his own need was resurfacing. I unbuckled his pants and pushed them down as he kicked them off his ankles. Sucking on my neck, Dimitri fell back on the bed as he climbed on top of me. His eyes locked on mine, he slowly slid into me, but I needed him now. So I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he slid fully in, filling me up.

We both groaned in unison.

Lacing his fingers with mine, above out head, Dimitri set a steady pace as he pumped in and out of me. Pushing himself fully in and fully back out. Staring into my eyes, he looked at me, so much love and adoration pulled into his face that I smiled.

"I love you," I whispered, caught in the moment as Dimitri continued hitting my core over and over again.

"I love you too," he whispered back, kissing my lips as he sped up his pace.

"Fas-s-ster. Harder," I moaned, closing my eyes as my nails dug into Dimitri's back.

Our pace increasing, our breathing speeding up, we both were in tuned with each other's bodies as out orgasms began to build up. Dimitri hissed, as I buckled my hips up wanting more friction between us. Taking my left leg, he placed it over his shoulder, as he began driving into me further and deeper, the new position satisfying us both.

"Fuckkkk,"Dimitri groaned, closing is eyes, as his breathing picked up again.

"I'm…I'm so close. Harder," I panted, grasping his right hand in mine, and my left digging in his back with my nails.

A few more pumps, and I was completely thrown over the edge, as my vision blacked, I saw stars in my vision. I heard Dimitri growl, and let out a snarl, as he finished after me. Collapsing on top of me, he buried his face in my neck, both of us catching out breath.

"Hmm," he hummed, placing a kiss on my neck and stared into my eyes, caressing my cheek.

"I love you Roza. So much," he spoke, kissing me again.

"I know," I smiled, "and I love you too."

We lay in each other's embraces, Dimitri on his back, with me cuddled into his side. My arm was lazily thrown across his chest, as we intertwined our hands together. The blanket and sheet, was wrapped across us, our bodies still sweating from earlier. We both were still in our after sex haze, as we enjoyed each other's company.

The sky had gone completely gray outside, and it was raining pretty heavily. Lightning and thunder was striking every other minute. But it was all very calming, and soothing. The only light was coming from outside. I pulled the cover over me some more, and snuggled more into Dimitri, his scent filling me.

He gazed down at me, a smile evident on his face. He brought out my hands to his lips, and kissed them. "You're perfect, you know that?" he asked, staring at me.

I shook my head. "Everyone has faults, Dimitri," I said, turning on my stomach, and resting my chin on his chest.

He shook his head. "Well let me rephrase that. You're perfect for _me_, love," he said quietly.

"As are you," I whispered, staring into his eyes, and resting my hand on his cheek.

We lay in a nice silence, for awhile, only hearing each other's breathing and the weather outside. Dimitri held me close to his body, breaking the silence to ask me a question.

"Roza," he whispered, playing with my hair lightly. "Would you take a bath with me?"

I nodded against him, the thought soothing me even more. "Of course."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Easing into the tub, I slid between Dimitri's legs so that my back was to his chest. I sighed, closing my eyes as the warm water enclosed me, and leaned back, Dimitri holding both of my hands in his.

"This is perfect," I said turning my head slightly, and kissing his cheek.

"I know," I could hear the smile in his voice. I rested my face in the crook of his neck, and placed a kiss there.

Dimitri sighed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall. "I could stay here forever."

I nodded against him, agreeing completely. The water, completely warm against our skin, and Dimitri's even breathing was enough to keep me content enough, that I found myself falling into a blissful sleep.

.

.

.

.

I stretched, opening my eyes as I took in my position. I was wrapped into Dimitri; meaning our legs were tangled together, my head on his chest, with his head resting on mine, one of his hands holding mine, while his each of our other hands rested somewhere on us. The blanket was cocooning us together.

I looked up, and noticed Dimitri giving me a lazy smile. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

I nodded, giving him a smile and laying my head back on his chest. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head, "I've been up for awhile."

"Oh."

We lay together in silence for awhile, Dimitri lazily drawing circles on my back. Dimitri let out a deep sigh, and ran his fingers through my hair.

I knew it was coming.

"I'll explain Dimitri," I said, resting on my elbows on each side of him, so I was looking up at him.

"I wasn't-" he started, but I gave a small smile and covered his mouth with my hand.

"It's fine. We need to talk about it anyway," I said while sitting up, I scooted up the bed, so I was sitting beside Dimitri, holding his hand.

"When I told you that I couldn't be with you, I meant it. I physically _couldn't _do anything. My hands were tied. You have no idea, how hard it was for me to resist you." I gave a small smile. "I tried so hard."

And so I proceeded to tell him about my conversation with Kirova. Everything from exactly what she said, to my thoughts about it all. I told him about my trip/talk with Elijah and what we talked about. Then finally, how I went to his apartment looking for him.

"I've really been a complete dick, haven't I?" he grimaced, rubbing circles on my hand.

_Yeah._

"No," I chuckled, but then sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, so you've been a complete arrogant, douche bag, jerk," I told him, straddling his hips and place a chaste kiss on his lips. "But I don't blame you."

He raised an eyebrow, tilting my chin up to him. "You don't?" he asked.

I shook my head, and traced his jaw with my finger. "Of course not. I know I must have acted similar when it way _you _pulling away. I admit, I was a bit of a bitch," I grinned, and twisted my fingers in his hair. "You just make me so crazy," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He placed his hands on my hips, his nails lightly trailing up and down. "I know the feeling," he whispered back, kissing my lips lightly. "I am honestly so sorry how I treated you. I was way out of line. You should have slapped me," his lips twitched up. "You know how my temper can get. I need to work again, at getting it back under control."

"I'll help," I offered, placing a kiss on his collarbone and lightly sucking there. He groaned, gripping my hips tighter and buckling his hips up, so I felt his semi-erection. The only separation between us being was the sheet.

"You're such a tease," he hissed, as I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"No I'm not," I winked, giving him a seductive smile.

"Are too," he growled, burring his face in my neck. I moaned, as he started to suck on my neck, no doubt knowing it will leave a mark. I pulled his hair bringing his lips to mine, as I kissed him senseless.

I grin against his lips, as I hear him groan, our passion and intensity kicking into overdrive. Falling back on the bed, I straddle Dimitri again so that I'm completely in control. Kneading my breasts in his hands, I threw my head back, the sensation overwhelming. I ripped the sheet from between us, and lowered myself down on Dimitri feeling his tip at my center.

Gripping my hips, he slid inside of me as I slid fully off, and slammed down. We both groaned, loving this new position. I began moving back and forth, slowly building up a speed as we stayed in tune with each other. I began feeling my stomach clench together, and knew my orgasm was building up. Letting out a string of profanities, and a low hiss, I knew Dimitri wasn't far behind.

"Dammit…ugh, faster. Harder," I panted, bouncing up and down on Dimitri a bit. His fingers were digging into my side.

"I know Roza. I'm so close. So…" he let the sentence fall, as we both picked up our pace. Sitting up in a sitting position, I wrapped my legs around Dimitri's hips as his hands held my back firmly. He thrust into me, one last good hard time, as we both crashed over the edge, or orgasm heart stopping, mind bending, and absolutely mind blowing.

Laying our heads on each other's shoulders, we let our breathing slowed down to normal. I whimpered, wrapping my arms around Dimitri's neck as he moved us back so his back was against the head board. "I love you," he breathed, his forehead resting on mine.

"Me too," I panted, still coming down from my high.

Resting my head in the crook of his neck, I placed a light kiss there, my nails lightly scraping the back of his neck.

"Mmm," he sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

My lips lifted up into a smile, as I enjoyed his breathing picking up a bit. Laying my head down on his shoulder, I continued caressing his neck with my nails, while I ran my other hand through his hair.

Dimitri purred, and pulled me closer, placing a kiss on my head and leaning back again. I continued, and giggled as he purred even more. The sound both, turning me on and making me giggled. He peaked an eye open, his lips fixed into a smile.

"Something funny?" he asked, a relaxed smile on his face.

I nodded, "You're purring. Like a kitten." I giggled again.

He mocked being angry. "A _kitten_?" he scoffed, "No babe, maybe a lion or tiger, but most defiantly _not _a kitten."

He continued to stare at me, as if I lost my head.

"Whatever," I sang. "You are _so _a kitten. My cute little, adorable kitten," I grinned, a full smile on my face.

Dimitri growled playfully at me, and pushed me down on the bed. "Kitten huh?" He grinned back, tickling my sides, and holding my arms over my head with his other hand.

I squealed. "Dimitri, stop!" I yelled, trying to get away to no avail.

He shook his head, "Nope." He smirked, and began to tickle me under my arms.

I kicked my leg, so I could try to flip him over.

Not happening.

Dimitri sat on my legs, and continued his cruel punishment. After about 30 more seconds, he stopped and gave me a satisfied smirk. "Wanna apologize now?" he asked, his hands ready to begin tickling me at any moment.

I stuck my tongue out, "Over my dead body."

He shrugged, "Oh well," and proceeded to tickled me along my ribcage again.

"Okay, okay!" I gasped, still giggling and laughing as I tried to squirm away from him. "I'm sorry Dimitri," I pouted. "You're not a kitten," I used the moment to flip us over. "You're a panda bear!" I smiled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I looked up at Dimitri through my eye lashes and said, "I don't think words could describe how I feel right now." My head was resting on Dimitri's hard, strong chest.

It was true. I was happy, content, smitten, joyful, so many emotions.

I couldn't even begin to describe it.

"I know how you feel," Dimitri smiled, kissing my hand that was holding his.

I reached up, kissing Dimitri again. I honestly could kiss him all day. Running his hands down my body, I braided my fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. Groaning, he slid me onto his lap. He moaned against my lips, as I began rocking back and forth on his hips, his erection very much alive.

_Buzz. Buzz._

I heard my phone ring on the floor beside us. "Ignore it," Dimitri said, laying me down on the bed and kissing down my body, swiveling his tongue around my breast and taking it in his mouth.

_Buzz._

I nodded, cell phone completely forgotten as Dimitri moved his way down my stomach, grinning as he kissing down my thigh. Skimming his nose, down my sex, he licked his tongue around my slit.

_Buzz._

I whimpered, threading my fingers in his hair as I guided him to my center. He was sucking lightly on my center; my hips were buckling off the bed.

Fuck.

_Buzz. Buzz._

The phone beeped indicating a message, and began to ring again. I panted, sitting up and pushing Dimitri's head slightly. "Could be im-important," I nodded, "Yeah, important."

I reached down, and grabbed the phone, flipping it open to answer the call.

"Cock blocker," I heard Dimitri mumble.

I shook my head, and lightly smacked his chest.

He shrugged, and gave me an innocent smile.

"Hello?" I breathed, trying to not sound as if I had just finished having sex.

"Rose? ROSE! You need to get here quick," I heard, rustling in the background. "_Now." _The voice was hysterical.

* * *

**Thoughts? :)**

**Will update soon. Can we beat 48 reviews?**

**Ugh, just looked at the number of words. 4,529? I swear it was 12 1/2 pages in Microsoft word. **

**Sorry, will work on that. Hope you still enjoyed?**


End file.
